<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Mark of Creation by Galatwix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912148">The Mark of Creation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galatwix/pseuds/Galatwix'>Galatwix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afterlife, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Wilbur Soot, Angst, BAMF Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Character Death, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Death, Dream SMP Ensemble Angst, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghostbur, Grieving, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Cara | CaptainPuffy, Injured TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Major character death - Freeform, No shipping, Older Sibling Sam | Awesamdude, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Other, PLATONIC ONLY - Freeform, Pandora’s Vault, Parent Cara | CaptainPuffy, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Phil Watson is Called Philza (Video Blogging RPF), Platonically Married Ranboo and Toby Smith | Tubbo, Prison Arc, Protective Cara | CaptainPuffy, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Protective Wilbur Soot, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo &amp; TommyInnit Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo and Toby Smith | Tubbo Have a Child Named Michael, Resurrection, Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad Wilbur Soot, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sheep Hybrid Cara | CaptainPuffy, The Prison, Therapist Cara | CaptainPuffy, TommyInnit Deserves Better (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Toby Smith | Tubbo, Traumatized TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Video: TOMMYINNIT IS DEAD - CRAB RAVE - [DREAM SMP], Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Warden Sam | Awesamdude, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, ghostinnit, mama puffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:00:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galatwix/pseuds/Galatwix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The purpose of death is to bring a whole new journey to the adventure of one’s soul. When the heart stops beating, there is no longer any pain or suffering to be felt. Or, at least, that’s what Tommy thought before he experienced the deed for himself. Now, life has a whole new meaning to him after it was stolen cruelly by the bare hands of a madman. And, soon, he comes to realize that with the absence of death, life ceases to have any meaning.<br/>OR<br/>Tommyinnit’s journey into the afterlife and beyond.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; Ranboo &amp; Sam | Awesamdude &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Clay | Dream &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit, Dream SMP Ensemble &amp; TommyInnit, Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Other(s), Wilbut Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>293</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Regret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Pain. There was only pain and nothing else. It ebbed through Tommy’s skeleton, as if working its way through the cartilage one bone at a time. He felt every injury, every fracture, bruise, and trauma scattered across his body— they practically screamed at him to notice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Air no longer came easy anymore. It was like breathing through a straw, that was the best way to put it. Each burning breath was inhaled with a crunch and exhaled with a wheeze as of his lungs were a paper bag. Blood forced its way up Tommy’s throat and spilled past his trembling lips. It dripped onto the floor below him in a constant, steady rhythm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy wasn’t sure just how long he sat there silently writhing in his on agony. The longer he laid, though, the more it felt like he was departing. The sensation of falling soon came to be apparent as his stomach did flips in his body. What was going on? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tommy...” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A voice entered Tommy’s subconscious like an echo. It bounced around his cranium for a moment before finally being processed. Wait… he </span>
  <em>
    <span>recognized</span>
  </em>
  <span> that voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tommy… wake up…” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wake up… Tommy mused silently to himself. The thought fizzled into existence like a spark of flame, only to disappear a moment later. Waking up was so hard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tommy!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hand latched onto his shoulder and it was suddenly as if a jolt traveled back through Tommy’s aching body. It energized him just enough to squint open his eyes to see... but, what he found before him was anything but welcoming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A dark figure of his older brother stood up beside him, then dug his hands into the pockets of his pristine blue coat. A golden button gleamed on his chest and the unmistakable flag of L’manburg was stitched into his arm. His boots were shined and new and his bottoms were unstained with the misery of war. Though, now his face was etched with sorrow and misery, a thousand yard emotion that Tommy had not seen for a long time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy’s lips moved silently in shock and surprise with no air to support his words. Tears pricked in his eyes like bushes, stinging against the heat provided by the lava wall that blocked his freedom. ‘Wilbur…?’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur smiled softly down at him, warmly. Not at all like that man Tommy had once been subjected to. When he offered down a hand, a single tear traced its way down Tommy’s cheek and joined the blood on the floor. No… this couldn’t be real… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Tommy…” Wilbur’s voice was </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>soft like the fresh grass of their forgotten home. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt </span>
  </em>
  <span>like home all on its own. “Let’s go…”  </span>
</p>
<p><span>Tommy’s already mostly faded breath </span>caught in his throat and he swallowed past the huge lump that had formed there. His heart twisted in his chest, almost painfully so, a stark relapse from its once stumbling beats. His numb fingers twitched at his side once, then it was as if the key had been twisted in the lock. </p>
<p>
  <span>The pain evaporated into nothing like fresh morning dew as Tommy lifted his hand with newfound strength. When he reached Wilbur’s hand, he expected his hand to phase right through it, but the two locked together and it was suddenly as if Wilbur had never departed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur’s hand closed around his and, in one swift movement, Tommy was lifted to his feet and into his brother’s welcoming arms. Relief flooded through his veins, replacing the chilled feeling of pain that had once ebbed there. He buried his face into his brother’s chest and allowed the joyous warmth in his own to envelop him. </span>
</p>
<p><span>The tears that had once threatened him flooded over his eyelids and </span>stained Wilbur’s top, then uncontrollable hiccuping cries began to follow in suit with them. All in all, Wilbur didn’t seem to really mind too much. Instead, he held Tommy and rubbed comforting circles onto his back. His voice was soft and soothing against the boy’s quiet, tragic cries. </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know…” Wilbur whispered dolefully. “It’s alright…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you here…?” Tommy hiccuped. “Why…?” He paused. “Unless…?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Tom…” Wilbur said and the dots suddenly began to reconnect in Tommy’s mind. No, it couldn’t be true. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shakily, Tommy brought his face away from the chest of his brother. He kept his grasp tight on the edges of the familiar navy jacket, but slowly began to turn his head. No, surely it wasn’t true. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> be. This had to be a dream— a horrible nightmare! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No…” Tommy’s stomach sank and bile rose in his throat at the sight he was met with when he turned. A sea of red pooled around the small, broken body before him. With glazed, grey eyes and blonde hair matted with blood, it was like looking in a mirror. “No…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just on the edge of the red spill, a familiar man sat against the wall. His knees were pulled to his chest, toes just barely touching the tips of the puddle. His own face and knuckles were splattered with scarlet flecks of blood. His psychotic gaze locked onto the stillness of the body’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No…” Tommy whispered again and horrified tears streamed unwillingly down his cheeks. “No, no, no!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry…” Wilbur said quietly. Did he even mean it? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Tommy shouted at him and whipped around to his brother pleadingly. “No! Wilbur, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I want to go back home!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur’s dark gaze turned unfortunate and distant. “I… I can’t do anything about that, I’m sorry…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy turned back around with full intent of giving that stupid green bastard a piece of his mind, but he was stopped by a hand grabbing his  arm tightly. He wasn’t quite sure why it made him freeze in his tracks, but nonetheless he turned to Wilbur curiously. “Why—?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will that do anything, Tommy?” Wilbur’s head was bent to the ground, but his voice was still clear with despondency . </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ask</span>
  </em>
  <span> yourself that. Will that do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will it—?” Tommy felt the confusion quickly snapped back into anger and he clenched his teeth so hard, something creaking in his skull. “Yes, Wil! I’m fucking angry! Of course it’ll do something! It’ll teach the prick a lesson, it’ll- it’ll finally…” he trailed off when Wilbur shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>do anything is what I’m saying, Tommy… don’t you think if I had the ability to step in while you died, I would’ve…?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy slammed his teeth on his bottom lip as hard as he could when the tears threatened to rise again. “No…” he shook his head angrily. “No… I just wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>closure…!” </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry…”  Wilbur opened his arms again, then, before Tommy even had time to process it, he crashed back into the embrace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He buried his face in the still chest, then allowed the emotions to overtake him. No, it couldn’t be true! What did the prick do to him? What did he do?! Tommy wasn’t supposed to be dead, he was supposed to make it out of here safe and well! He-He had friends, family, a business to run! He couldn’t be dead! He wanted to go back! He </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to go back! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur sighed softly, another unfortunate noise that breezed through Tommy’s hair like fresh air. Why was he even </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathing? </span>
  </em>
  <span> “Why don’t we go, yeah?” He asked gently. “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>small</span>
  </em>
  <span> in here… I know you don’t like small spaces...” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy nodded sloppily against his brother’s chest, then pulled away once again. He wiped his nose and eyes on his sleeve, then craned his neck up to Wilbur. “I want to go…” he whispered. “Please… Please I want to go home…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur nodded, the faintest of smiles played on his lips. For a moment, Tommy was able to look past the events his brother had brought. For a moment, they were back to being equals in war fighting for a common goal. “I know,” he said and gently ruffled Tommy’s hair. “I know. Let's go home…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, Wilbur offered out another hand to Tommy, as if asking him for a silly dance like when they were younger. However, his gaze was anything but playful. Instead, it seemed to carry all of the sorrow and misery of the world that Tommy had seen and felt too much of. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where… where is home?” He suddenly asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur chuckled and lifted a brow at him curiously. “What do you mean? Don't you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to go?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy blinked at him questioningly, then finally shook his head. He longed to reach out and touch the hand, but he kept himself back. For now. “I… I mean… </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes… </span>
  </em>
  <span>but…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur watched him patiently, almost expectantly, as Tommy struggled to get the words out past the mountain forming in his throat. It was almost a calming and familiar sight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What… what about everyone else...?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What </span>
  <em>
    <span>about</span>
  </em>
  <span> them?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy lifted his head to look up at Wilbur, his brow twisted in concern. “Why… Why don’t I get to say goodbye, Wilbur…?” Hell, Tommy didn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do that. He didn’t want to say goodbye, he wanted to say hello! Good afternoon! Anything! He wasn’t ready to go! He didn’t want to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm…” Wilbur hand dropped back to his side, tucked back into the pocket protectively. “Alright…” he said. “You can say goodbye…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Wilbur shrugged. “If you’d like...” Then, without even waiting for a response, the man turned around back to the wall of lava that separated them from freedom. “Come on, Tommy,” he said. “We’ve a long day ahead of us…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy’s breath seemed to freeze in his throat, either that or it had been frozen this entire time. He cast a look back over his shoulder towards the mess he’d just come from. Blood had formed such a large puddle around Tommy, it almost took up the whole floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anger rose in Tommy’s throat when his eyes locked onto the other party in the room. Dream didn’t seem to mind that it was everywhere, the fact only seemed to please him. He was amused almost… amused and happy and pleased that Tommy was </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tommy realized with a jolt that he wasn’t done. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>prick…!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He whipped around furiously, not even caring if Dream could hear him or not. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bastard! </span>
  </em>
  <span>You </span>
  <em>
    <span>Prick! </span>
  </em>
  <span>What’ve you done to me? </span>
  <em>
    <span>What did you do?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream’s expression remained neutral, placid, even as Tommy bristled. Either he didn’t hear or didn’t care, though Tommy was willing to bet on both. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate you!” He screamed. “I hate you! How could you do this to me? How could you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy didn’t want to see Wilbur right now. He didn’t want to be here anymore, but he didn’t want Dream to get away with this. He wanted Dream dead, too, and he didn’t care if that made him evil. He wanted the prick </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Burning in hell where he belonged! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tommy!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hand touched his shoulder again and the familiar jolt flashed through Tommy once again. His vision snapped to black momentarily and, when it cleared again, Tommy no longer found himself in the cell. Familiar blackstone plagued his vision, but it was different here. Dream was nowhere to be found, instead, when Tommy looked around, he only located a second green man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the floor before the lava, Tommy was just barely able to make out a figure in the darkness. Hollow, quiet sobs echoed from the man’s mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not good enough… not good enough…!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sam…?” Tommy looked over at Wilbur questioningly, but his brother said no words. Instead, he gestured to the figure expectantly, almost as if saying ‘you wanted this…’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If only I had been faster…. I could’ve helped him… why am I such a failure…?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy swallowed thickly and turned back to the creeper hybrid. His still heart twisted painfully in his chest once again at the very sight of the man as he approached. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry… I’m sorry…” Sam whispered pathetically under his breath. “I’m so, so sorry…!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Tommy was close enough, he reached over and laid a gentle hand on Sam’s shoulder, not sure what else to do. He was hoping just to comfort his friend, but when Sam yelled in frustration and anger, Tommy flinched away sharply. The second his hand left, the muffled sobbing started once again and the anger seemed depleted. “What…?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re feeling a lot of emotions right now, Tommy…” Wilbur spoke up sympetically behind him. “The energy you create, the others </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy blinked back the tears that arose again. “Why…?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur scoffed as if it were obvious. “Take a guess…” he sighed. “Don’t worry, it should go away with time...” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy nodded unfortunately. He reached out to touch Sam again, trying to allow the negative emotions to fade. He didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sam to be angry, especially not at himself. What did </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sam</span>
  </em>
  <span> have to do with this? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He locked you up in there, a voice hissed at the back of Tommy’s mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> the reason you died… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I locked him in there…” Sam whispered, almost a direct echo. “I’m the reason he’s gone…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sam, no—!” Tommy reached out to touch him again, but a different hand stopped him. When he looked up through tear blurred vision, he saw his brother once again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll only make it worse…” the man said unfortunately. His expression said it all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I don’t think he’s responsible…” Tommy choked out quietly. “Do I…?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re angry, Tommy...” Wilbur said. “No matter how hard you try not to be, you are. And, rightfully so… I was as well… it’s a feeling that just doesn’t go away…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ever…?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur shook his head. “Not fully…” he whispered. “You’ll only make him feel worse…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy wanted so badly to touch Sam, but deep down he supposed Wilbur was right. He always was anyways, even if Tommy had never admitted it until now. Nevertheless, he kept his hands to himself to prevent any more negative emotions. “I-I’m sorry, Sam…” he said instead, not even sure if the man could hear him or not. “I’m sorry I’ve pissed him off… and, I’m sorry you got angry at yourself… I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>think </span>
  </em>
  <span>it’s your fault, Sam… I’ve actually really rather enjoyed your company…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam buried his head deeper in his hands and continued to shake and sob. He did not reply to Tommy, Tommy wasn’t even sure if he’d heard, but he’d take what he could get. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy stepped back away from the man he’d once called a friend, then wrapped his arms protectively around himself. He suddenly understood why Wilbur was always putting his hands in his pockets. “I’m sorry…” he whispered again. Was he really, though...? Yes. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry…” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam continued shaking tremendously with heartfelt and broken sobs, but all Tommy could do to help was watch in complete, hopeless silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m so, so sorry…” </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Closure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Tommy kept close to Wilbur as the two </span>made their way back through the prison behind Sam The daunting blackstone walls seemed to lean into him, threatening to crush him… to suffocate him… to do whatever was worse than what he’d just gone through. It’s not like he could even remember that much, though. </p><p>
  <span>Sam seemed very hurried to exit this place as well, so at least Tommy wasn’t alone. After he’d sat on the floor for nearly ten minutes crying, he'd simply wiped away his tears and stood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three hurried by places Tommy never thought he would see again… well, places he supposed he never would </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And, of course, he hadn’t. </span>
</p><p><span>Outside of the prison, when the group finally made it there, Tommy’s heart </span>twisted at the sight of his best friend already standing there. Ranboo and Jack Manifold were on either side of him as well, all of them looked equally as confused. It was a sight he hadn’t been expecting, but at least he wasn’t alone with that. </p><p>
  <span>“Sam!” Tubbo waved slightly upon spotting the man exiting. “Hey, Sam, what’s going on?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy saw the brief expression that crossed Sam’s face at the sound of Tubbo’s voice. The man’s eyes closed briefly, as if he felt regretful that Tubbo was right there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam! Hey! What’s happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam sighed. He kept his head down as he approached the two outside the prison slowly. “I couldn’t get there in time…” his voice was sad and broken, most likely because he’d just finished crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo stared at him in confusion. “In time for what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam sighed and shook his head. He ran a hand through his hair, though it didn’t seem to bring him a lot of comfort. “I didn’t think Dream would actually… </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill</span>
  </em>
  <span> him…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo frowned. “What do you mean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam regarded him with a woeful look. “They were in the cell and…” he swallowed thickly. “Everything was…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-Why was he locked in the cell?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam shook his head somehow even shakier. He sighed again, but nonetheless seemed to force himself to continue. “I came and I… I gave them the food because I was trying to figure out what happened and then...he actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> it…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For some reason, however, it didn’t really seem to click with Tubbo. It was an odd thing, seeing as Tubbo was usually pretty observant of things. Why didn’t one of the brightest minds want to hear it? “Wait, so what are you saying exactly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam leaned his head over to rest it in his palm, like it was a struggle to even keep his head up. He scratched at his head absently as he spoke. “I’m saying that…” he sighed. “Tommy’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A long silence followed the end of his statement, most likely as everyone tried to process the fact. Jack and Ranboo exchanged a look with each other, but their expressions were unreadable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take Tommy long to realize that he didn’t like hearing it himself. He wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He was right here…. he wasn’t gone </span>
  <em>
    <span>yet… </span>
  </em>
  <span>would he be soon? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, shockingly, it was Ranboo who spoke, his voice quivering. “He-He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead…?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. There was a small tugging at the back of his head when he tried to remember just how it had happened… but, it didn’t take him long to realize that he didn’t want to remember. Not when the phantom feeling of pain seemed to shock him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Sam said. “Dream… actually killed him…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…” Tommy muttered. He hated just the very word of that man. He didn’t want to ever think about him again. This is what he’d received in return for seeking closure. He’d received </span>
  <em>
    <span>death. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy looked up when Tubbo finally spoke, though his voice was a lot different than he’d been expecting. It wasn’t trembling or even sad… it sounded… normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That… </span>
  <em>
    <span>sucks…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tubbo chuckled. He almost seemed… </span>
  <em>
    <span>amused?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Wow, what a way to go…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy stared at him in complete shock. Had he heard correctly? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Even Sam seemed taken aback by the statement. “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo scoffed and waved his hand absently. “He’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sam! He’s Tommy, he’ll go out with a bang! Not whatever you’re talking about…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo, I-I </span>
  <em>
    <span>saw </span>
  </em>
  <span>his body…!” Sam pleaded. “I… Dream </span>
  <em>
    <span>beat </span>
  </em>
  <span>him to death!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Tubbo said simply. When even Ranboo turned to him in confusion, he continued as if there was nothing wrong. “No, he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He’s Tommy. He’s fine…! Yeah, everything’s alright, don’t worry!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo!” Sam blinked at him in confusion and shock, sounding genuinely hurt when he spoke once more. “Did you hear what I said?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, Tommy hoped that he simply hadn’t heard. Surely Tubbo wasn’t actually acting like this… But, when Tubbo nodded, he felt something inside him break. Didn't Tubbo… </span>
  <em>
    <span>care? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think he’s dead,” Tubbo shrugged. He then turned to Ranboo beside him, who didn’t seem that choked up, but at least he was showing emotion. Mostly confusion though. “Now, we have a hotel to work on, don’t we?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Ranboo asked. “Are you serious?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo nodded again excitedly, already beginning to walk away as if his best friend's body didn’t lay motionless within the walls. . “Yeah! Of course! It won’t build itself!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo lingered behind for just a moment longer. His head whipped between the prison and Tubbo, but he altimatd shook his head and he quickly began trying to catch up with Tubbo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy watched them go, fear climbing up in his throat to choke him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, seriously? He’s Tommy! He wouldn’t let that happen, he’d make sure to go out with a bang, you know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… You’re probably right,” Ranboo reiterated with a sigh. He sounded </span>
  <em>
    <span>relieved</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “I’m sure he’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>dead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy reached out, though he wasn’t sure what for. “No, I’m—!” He stopped himself achingly and pulled his hands closer back to his still chest. “Wilbur…” he turned to the only one who could hear him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Am </span>
  </em>
  <span>I really dead…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur’s gaze saddened slightly. He tucked his hands into his pockets again, shoulder sagging, then nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur’s distant gaze locked onto him woefully. “Where’s your heartbeat, Tommy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy realized he had a point. He slowly raised a hand to his chest, his chest that hadn’t moved since the incident. When he pressed his hand against the left side, he couldn’t feel anything. There was no beat, no thump, no rhythm… there was nothing. No signs of life… “Then—Then why…?” Tommy wasn’t sure how to finish. He watched his friends depart, watched as they left him alone with his brother. Why were they acting this way? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Tommy…” Wilbur said. “I—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tommy shot back at the man. “You’re all-knowing, you prick! Why are they doing this to me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur sighed. “I’m the same Wilbur you remember,” he said. “I’m not a god, Tommy… you know that… I’m just as human as you...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I always thought…” Tommy but his lip to prevent himself from speaking more. He turned in the direction his friends had disappeared, then surged forwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” Wilbur called after him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>done!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tommy shot back. “I’m not done with this! With </span>
  <em>
    <span>him!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy wasn’t listening. He didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to listen anymore. He pushed himself harder, sprinting almost in an effort to catch up with his friends. Down the prime path, he could hear their voices talking. Talking about things that had nothing to do with what Tommy </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>them to do with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...You want to know what he said to me, Ranboo?” Tubbo was saying, reminiscing almost. “He said, ‘Tubbo, Tubzo! If I die, I want you to clickbait me for views!’” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears filled Tommy’s eye as he reached out for his friend. A part of him recalled that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> said that at one point. Only </span>
  <em>
    <span>jokingly </span>
  </em>
  <span>though… he hadn’t thought he’d have to be here to watch it! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo scoffed a laugh as Tubbo tossed an Ender pearl towards the prime church. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s hand just missed his friend’s shoulder before he had vanished. He watched where Tubbo landed a few feet away, only a few mere inches from the entrance to the pristine white, church of Prime. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He followed behind Ranboo as the taller boy approached the church Tubbo had recently disappeared into. When his feet crossed the threshold, though, he froze in his tracks, almost as if stopped by a chill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any primers?” Tubbo was by the </span>
  <span>lectern cheering excitedly. He smacked the bell, a sound that seemed to ring in Tommy’s ears. “Any primers? Twitch prime subscribers? It’s completely </span>
  <em>
    <span>free!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy watched the two achingly from the corner, too shocked to really say or do anything. The bell continued to ring, taunting him. Was this… </span>
  <em>
    <span>celebrating? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He didn’t know. He wasn’t sure he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll grieve in his own way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy jumped at the voice that suddenly piped up from beside him. When he turned his head, he was shocked to discover Wilbur standing there. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur lifted an eyebrow at him. “He’ll grieve, Tommy. He will.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy groaned in frustration, tears prickling in the corners of his eyes once again. “Right. What’s that, then?” He gestured widely to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>celebration </span>
  </em>
  <span>happening in front of him. “Is </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>grieving to you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bell continued to ring, it was agitating and grating on Tommy’s ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>denial, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tommy…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>celebration, Wilbur!” Tommy shouted angrily. He pointed harshly towards Tubbo, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>best friend! </span>
  </em>
  <span>“They’re celebrating! I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span> and they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>celebrating!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Tommy smacked Wilbur’s hand away when it raised to lay on his shoulder again. “No, you can’t excuse this! I was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>murdered,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wilbur! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Murdered</span>
  </em>
  <span> by the person who abused and manipulated me! And-And they’re… </span>
  <em>
    <span>celebrating!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>His last word was punctuated with a cry of complete and utter betrayal. The angry and upset tears broke free from his eyes and oozed down his cheeks like rain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy.” Wilbur grabbed onto his arm tightly when Tommy tried to move. “Don’t do anything rash.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, Tommy couldn’t take it anymore. He shook himself free of Wilbur’s grasp, then sprinted across the church to his best friend. He rounded on the front of him, then laid his hands heavily on the shorter boy’s shoulders. “Do you care about me, Tubbo?” He shouted as the angry tears streamed down his cheeks. “Do you even </span>
  <em>
    <span>care?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo froze in place, any other emotion that had once been etched onto his face sank. The hand that had been resting on the bell dropped to his side like a rock and his eyes began filling with tears. “No…” he breathed. “Please, no….” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy realized what he’d done just a second too late. He yanked his hand away from Tubbo as if he’d been burned. “No, wait…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy felt when the dam of emotions finally broke in his friend, he saw it, too. Tears burst from Tubbo’s eyes instantaneously and the boy collapsed to his knees on the cool, marble floor. He buried his face in his hands and curled over himself as uncontrollable sobs seemed to force their way out of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy stopped short and stepped back in shock at what he’d just done. Part of him felt sorrowful, but the other part was relieved that Tubbo was feeling </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>instead acting like it just hadn’t happened. All in all, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>happened! And, he shouldn’t have been ignoring that! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo?” Ranboo’s worried voice joined the mix and, just as quickly as he’d spoken, he was rushing over. He arrived so quickly, it was like he’d teleported.  “Tubbo, what’s wrong?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy turned around right as Ranboo burst through him as if he were thin air… which, of course, he was. He stumbled back in shock and brought a hand to his own chest, but at least he was able to touch it himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo shook his head from the floor, he might’ve tried to speak, but all that came out was a sob. Ranboo dropped to his knees beside him worriedly, his hands ghosting over Tubbo’s trembling form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Tubbo?” He demanded. “W-What do I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy reached out, the better part of him returning to help his friend after all, but a hand on his shoulder made him stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve done enough,” Wilbur said sternly, his grip tightened enough that a flare of panic was quick to shoot through Tommy, though he wasn’t sure why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—!” Tommy reached out for his friend one last time, but his vision suddenly flashed to black again. He felt himself shift briefly and, when his vision cleared, he and Wilbur were back outside. The Church of Prime sat in the distance like a shining block of white against the otherwise muted world. “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy—!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wilbur, stop!” Tommy shouted and raised his hands to shove the man away from him as harshly as he dared. “Stop it! Why would you—?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, stop. You need to listen to me—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you!” Tommy screamed in Wilbur’s face. He rose up to the fullest height he possibly could to better see the prick face to face. “I’m not listening to you! I don’t want you, I want my friends!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a stupid bitch and you deserve to be dead!” Tommy pointed a finger in his face, making sure he heard it. “No one wanted you around and for good reason—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tommyinnit!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy stumbled back at the sudden volume from the older man, his eyes wide in shock. If he had been breathing, it probably would’ve stopped at that moment. All he could see before him was the madman so ill-suited to watch him fail in life. The psychopath who wanted to kill him, the maniac who took away his home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy…” Wilbur said, softer this time. “You can’t stay here forever…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth. “W-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why…?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur’s dark and foreboding gaze seemed to bore into his very soul. “Don’t you want to move on?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At last, Tommy shook his head and the tears began returning. “I-I’m not done, Wil…! I… I still have a hotel to run and I was becoming friends with Sam and Sam Nook and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Puffy! </span>
  </em>
  <span>A-A-And, T-Tubbo! Tubbo needs me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does he?” Wilbur said to Tommy softly. “Or, is it the other way around?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy clenched his jaw to prevent the tears from spilling out. He hated to admit it, but Wilbur was right… Tubbo had Ranboo now… It was no longer Tommy and Tubbo, it was Tubbo and Ranboo… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur sighed. He reached over and laid both of his hands on Tommy’s shoulders, the weight of it was strangely comforting. “Tommy, I need you to listen to me.” He took on that familiar, older brother voice that Tommy recognized so vividly. “If you stay here, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> be alone. You may see your friends, sure, but no one will see you. No one will hear you. You’ll be powerless to stop or enforce </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>in their lives, do you understand?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy sniffed. He raised a hand to his eyes and wiped at them sloppily, only feeling close to a child in that moment. “I… I don’t want to leave them… I don’t want to go…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to…” Wilbur said. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to move on. Being stuck in the past will eat you </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy wiped his eyes again, then cast a look around the area he’d once called home. The area he had so many memories of, so many moments. At all the people who’d impacted his life: Tubbo, Ranboo, Captain Puffy, Jack Manifold… and </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>many more… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy…” Wilbur’s fingers laid against Tommy’s cheek and pushed his head back so the two were face-to-face. “It’s time to go, man. I know it’s scary letting go, but this is just another part of life. In its own, messed up way, this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>just life.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy knew he was right, even if he didn’t want to accept it. Before he could stop himself, he surged forwards into Wilbur again. He wrapped his arms around the taller man and buried his face in his chest. Deep down, past all of the misery and fear his brother had caused, Tommy hated himself for still loving him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready to go?” Wilbur asked softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Internally, Tommy said no. His heart said no, it begged him not to, but his mind knew he had to. There was no other option for Tommy here anymore. So, he nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good Tommy…” Wilbur murmured into his ear, a smile clear in his voice as he leaned over to hug Tommy tighter. “That’s a good Tommy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, before Tommy could stop it, Tommy felt his older brother was fading right in his fingertips. The familiar warmth was cooling, fading like a flame. He held tighter onto reality, but it was no use. The very last thing he could think of to do was squeeze his eyes shut, hold his brother close, and hope for the better tomorrow. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Strings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tommy…?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing Tommy was aware of was a voice that floated to him in the darkness of his own mind. His mind felt as if it were a tangle of twisted strings drawn across his mind like a puppet. Like a hand had reached into his skull and threaded thick tendrils into his brain. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tommy?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The voice was closer now, like a growing wave of suspense that was about to crash into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where was he? What had happened? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tommy!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy gasped and his eyes snapped open to more darkness. A shiver shot up his spine when it occurred to him and he jackknifed into a sitting position. He lifted a hand to his eyes, at first not thinking they were open, but he discovered that fact to be just the opposite. Had he gone blind? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy? Is that you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy froze stiffly in his tracks and a shiver shot up his spine at the sudden familiarity of the voice. “No…” he forced himself to take a deep breath. It couldn’t be. No. Please. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy?” The voice was almost directly behind him now, but Tommy didn’t want to face it— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He didn’t want to face him. Not after what he’d done. “Tommyinnit!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At last a hand touched his shoulder and it was like a shock of ice was shot into his veins. He swallowed sharply and kept his head down to the ground as he was spun around. He didn’t want to face him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was too late. Two fingers slid beneath his chin and lifted his chin in the darkness. But, Tommy didn’t see darkness when he eventually lifted his gaze to meet those brown orbs that had haunted his nightmares. He swallowed and felt the two fingers beneath his chin bounce. “H-Hey, Wilbur…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur looked exactly the same as Tommy had last seen him in real life. By which, of course, he meant terrifying. With his set expression and dirty, unwashed clothing, it was as if he’d never left. Only now, the edges of his coat were singed black with burns and his white shirt was stained with a slightly deeper shade of blood than before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, man!” Wilbur’s expression suddenly broke into a grin, it wasn’t completely far gone, but just wide enough it sent shivers down the younger’s spine.  “What are you doing here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy tore his face away from the stiff fingers that had been pressing into his skin. “What the hell do you think?” He growled sharply  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was making sure it was you,” Wilbur said with a shrug, a smile played on his lips. “I’m happy to report my suspicions to be true.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy snorted grumpily. He crossed his arms thickly over his chest and tried to focus every emotion into feeling every ounce of that anger. “Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course </span>
  </em>
  <span>you’re happy…” he grumbled. “Of course you’re happy I’m dead.” </span>
</p><p>“Now, Tommy, don’t put words in my mouth…” Wilbur said, his voice suddenly cold like a wind chill. “You know how much I hate that.” </p><p>
  <span>“Then, what, pray tell, did you mean, Prick?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The corners of Wilbur’s smile brightened just slightly enough to detect either amusement or devious. “I’m not alone anymore obviously,” he said. “Schaltt’s only so much fun when he’s not sleeping… and Mexican Dream makes me want to rip my hair out…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mexican Dream?” Tommy reiterated hopefully, original thought now forgotten. “Mexican Dream is </span>
  <em>
    <span>here?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur paused, his mouth open, most likely as his thought was frozen in place. His eyes drifted over to Tommy in shock and surprise. “Oh…” he scrunched his nose slightly in disgust. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>each other.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Mexican Dream?” Tommy asked excitedly, for the first time in a long time, </span>
  <em>
    <span>longing </span>
  </em>
  <span>to see the familiar face. He peeked around Wilbur, but unfortunately discovered only more darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… he’s not… </span>
  <em>
    <span>here </span>
  </em>
  <span>at the moment, I don’t think…” Wilbur said, though he too cast a look over his shoulder to be sure. “Those two are never in the same place…. which is why it’s only been me for a while…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy scoffed a breath of exasperation at the doleful tone of Wilbur’s voice. “It’s not like you didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>deserve</span>
  </em>
  <span> this,” he spat. “You blew up a nation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur rolled his eyes. “Oh, Tommy, for fuck’s same, that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>long ago. Get </span>
  <em>
    <span>over </span>
  </em>
  <span>it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long?” Tommy paused and blinked in shock, whether it was at Wilbur or himself, though, he wasn’t sure. “No, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>long! It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>what? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Three or four </span>
  <em>
    <span>months</span>
  </em>
  <span> ago?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur shrugged. “If you say so, Tommy…” he muttered almost knowingly. Then, without much warning, he turned around and faced the endless darkness behind him. “Each one of our own miseries only belong to us…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy wasn’t sure why, but when Wilbur began to walk away, he followed. “You’re the cause for my misery!” He shot back pointedly. “If it wasn’t for you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>wouldn’t be in this situation!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No?” Wilbur turned his head hust enough to arch a judging eyebrow at Tommy. “We’re always looking for someone to blame, aren’t we? I wouldn’t be surprised if Schlatt spring awake this minute to blame me and Dream as well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Tommy huffed a choked laugh at the very mention of the crooked men. “They’re the main cause for most problems, aren’t they? </span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>and… and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dream! </span>
  </em>
  <span>The two biggest bastards to ever walk the earth!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At last, Wilbur paused stiffly in his tracks and Tommy wasn’t far behind him to do so as well, almost stumblingly so. “You know what?” Wilbur’s voice was soft, controlled… terrifying. “I think I know your problem.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could tell you </span>
  <em>
    <span>cleanly—!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your problem, Tommy, is anger. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>has been, ever since we were kids. Oh, Tommy broke his toys because he got mad at them. Tommy destroyed the garden because Tubbo wouldn’t let him touch a bee. Tommy got shot because he couldn’t keep his mouth shut. Tommy got hurt because he challenged—! You know what? I think I’ve said enough.” </span>
</p><p>Tommy swallowed thickly, he opened his mouth to reply, but no words came out. </p><p>
  <span>“You know what’s best about being dead?” Wilbur asked placidly. “Or, at least, what </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>best. It was being away from all of </span>
  <em>
    <span>that.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He gestured to Tommy in disgust, his expression showing it all. “Everyone’s anger and sadness and pain and </span>
  <em>
    <span>mushy mushy </span>
  </em>
  <span>stuff…” he shuddered. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought</span>
  </em>
  <span> I missed it, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>clearly </span>
  </em>
  <span>I was wrong.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy clenched his teeth and, true to Wilbur’s word, he channeled very ounce of sadness that ebbed from him into anger. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to know what?” He spat. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> blew up a whole fucking nation because you couldn’t accept defeat! You talk about wanting peace, but you’re the one who brings the chaos! You couldn’t just let things go peacefully, you just </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to intervene! If you’d just been </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy </span>
  </em>
  <span>with what you’d gotten for </span>
  <em>
    <span>once </span>
  </em>
  <span>in your life, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>wouldn’t be dead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur crossed his arms over his chest, his expression apathetic as he stared Tommy down. “Anger,” was all he had to say, his tone simple and demeaning. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t have </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do with your death.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy swallowed hard again. He lifted his head just slightly enough to give Wilbur a cold, sour glare. “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>connected to you…” he growled under his breath. “Every </span>
  <em>
    <span>miserable</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing in everyone’s life here is </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>connected to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” Wilbur snorted an almost ironic laugh. His expression nor his demeanor ever changed, but a cruel smirk slowly began to grow on his face. “The problems of life,” he said nonchalantly, though his tone still dropped with venom. “People never realize just how much they truly only belong to them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Tommy had finally had enough. So, with one final cold look at his once best friend, he whipped around and stalked away in silence. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! Thanks for reading another chapter! Leave a comment if you’ve enjoyed and if you’d like to see more!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>On the eve of the very first month being dead, Tommy already wanted to go wherever the hell was after this. He was sick and tired of Solitaire, the only game they could really play, and beyond exhausted of Wilbur. He even hated to admit that even Mexican Dream was starting to get on his nerves. And, Schlatt had only shown his face once to laugh in Tommy’s. To say the least, the experience had nothing been pleasant for Tommy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of Tommy’s days were either filled with cards, talking, or complete silence. And, there was no in between. The silent days were the worst ones in his opinion, or at least he’d thought so until that very day. The day he’d thought to be of silence twisted into something else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today had started off normally, Tommy had laid on the floor for as many hours as he could bare with his eyes closed, but he was awake. Sleep wasn’t a thing here, something that he had never realized he’d miss so much. Sleep helped to pass the time, but they only had cards for that here. After that, he’d decided to lay on the floor some more, somehow too mentally exhausted to move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, his day was peaceful as he stared into the great black obvious man above him. Then, however, it quickly shifted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It started with the sound of footsteps, closely followed by the unmistakable arguing voices of Wilbur and Mexican Dream. Tommy threw his arms over his head, hoping for nothing more than to just disappear, but that didn’t work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It couldn’t have been not even two minutes since the people showed up that he felt eyes beating down on him and felt the looming presence of someone familiar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Piss off…!” Tommy groaned and threw his arms over his head, only to speak into the crook of his arms. “I don’t want to play your stupid solitaire!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Above him, Wilbur scoffed in offense, but nonetheless plopped down beside Tommy. He brought his legs under him and sat criss-cross like a toddler in a classroom. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Everyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>wants to play solitaire!” He exclaimed. “Right, guys?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, man, I’m not going to lie to you,” Mexican Dream’s familiar voice said from where he was most likely stood  in the corner. “That game is </span>
  <em>
    <span>ass.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> ass,” Wilbur grumbled and slammed his deck of cards harshly onto the ground. “Piece of shit. This is why you’re in the corner!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is no corner, man, it’s just air!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy wasn’t sure if it was a blessing or a curse that Mexican Dream actually did. On one hand, the Spanish man was growing to become a bit bothersome. On the other hand, Wilbur was the absolute </span>
  <em>
    <span>most </span>
  </em>
  <span>bothersome since Tommy had been here. And, Tommy felt like he’d been here for </span>
  <em>
    <span>decades. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Tommy,” Wilbur began and Tommy groaned internally. The man shuffled his cards, the sound of thick paper slapping against each was like acid rain pattering against Tommy’s brain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want now?” Tommy snapped. “If I could have a headache, Prick, I would!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was only curious,” Wilbur said and shuffled the cards once again. He smacked the edges twice on the ground, sticking to exactly the way Phil had taught them growing up.“What’s it like…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s what like?” Tommy grumbled. “Living here with you? It’s annoying and the worst thing—!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Being </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tommy,” Wilbur interjected. “What’s it like being alive?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy lifted his arm slightly to glare in confusion at Wilbur. “What do you mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>what is it like?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He huffed. “Wilbur, you’re older than me. You should know more about living than me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur shrugged, his eyes absently glued to his cards. “I’ve been dead longer than I’ve been alive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time passes differently here, man…” Mexican Dream said from the corner. “I’m like 65 now, man. Old enough for a senior citizen discount.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur silenced him with a thousand yard stare that screamed: one more word and I’ll kill you. After Mexican Dream shut up, though, he turned back to Tommy, gaze burning. “Answer my question, Tommy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know…” Tommy scratched his head. “</span>
  <span>It sucked, it was alright, then it sucked again. You did the same.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but how does it </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel…?</span>
  </em>
  <span> To need to breathe, to eat, to sleep?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I don’t know…!” Tommy frowned even deeper. How the hell was he supposed to answer that? “Why the hell do you care? We’re dead and presumably we’ll stay that way for a while...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just curious is all...” Wilbur mused with a sigh. “I just realized that I had never asked…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what fucking answer you were looking for.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” Wilbur’s jaw set slightly and his gaze then locked onto Tommy. There was the unmistakable sound of shuffling cards as Wilbur laid them out in front of him. “Fancy a game?” He asked again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you, I don’t want to play your stupid game.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> it’ll help you remember what I’m asking.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy sighed loudly and shakily.“You’re not going to stop until I say yes, are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur was already shuffling the cards down between them and Tommy saw no other option besides begrudgingly obliging to the rules. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a prick, did you know?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go first…” Wilbur said, ignoring his comment completely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy sighed, but when he looked down at the cards in front of him, he frowned. “Uh…” he began slowly. “What game is this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Solitaire.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again?” Tommy whined and fell back onto the floor. “Solitaire is an independent game, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dumbass.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not anymore,” Wilbur smacked down a card, an Ace of Spades, then shoved his palm into Tommy’s knee. “Your turn.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even think you know how to play solitaire…” Tommy muttered, but nonetheless he fingered around in his own hand and laid a card down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you’ll pick it up,” Wilbur said and laid another card. “Tommy, you know something? We don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Don’t need to eat or sleep or even breathe...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m aware…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, really I think breathing is just a habit. Like blinking, yeah? Makes you feel normal. I’ve never tried to stop it, it’s never bothered me before. Used to it….” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy considered the thought with a confused flare up at Wilbur as he laid down another card.  “Isn’t… a heartbeat a habit…?” It had been on his mind more and more lately, though he wasn’t sure why. He supposed he just wanted it back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not sure if you’re aware, Tommy, but you don’t consciously make your heart </span>
  <em>
    <span>beat, </span>
  </em>
  <span>do you?” Wilbur sideyed him with playful weary. “Unless you could do that before?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy swallowed. He sincerely wished he could, simply to escape this hellscape. He would’ve made it beat while he laid there in the prison, even if it </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>hurt. “I mean… no…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, there you go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy huffed a shaky breath. “But, what about the </span>
  <em>
    <span>feeling?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur shrugged. “I’m sure we don’t really have brain waves either, Genius. That’s what you get when you </span>
  <em>
    <span>die.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never </span>
  <em>
    <span>asked </span>
  </em>
  <span>to die,” Tommy spat back. “Unlike </span>
  <em>
    <span>you… </span>
  </em>
  <span>who blew up a nation and begged for your own Dad to stab you… o-or Schaltt, who drank himself to death… or Mexican Dream, who took a bullet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur scoffed a laugh. “Mexican Dream doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>count!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s more of a man than any of us will ever be!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He's odd</span>
  <em>
    <span>… </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’ve noticed…” Wilbur mused. “Has he always been that way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has a </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span> mind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur snorted. “If you say so… look, I’m just going to come out and say it, Tommy. I never wanted you here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy rolled his eyes. He was more than less used to this, but it still brought a pang to his heart nonetheless. “Wow, very sentimental, prick. I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>melting.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…” Wilbur said. “I mean, I didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> you to die and end up here… it wasn’t your time, Man…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…?” Tommy pulled his knees to his chest, then snorted knowingly. “No, it wasn’t…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that I’m not happy for the company, but…” Wilbur shrugged. “I thought that the first time you avoided death would be the only time. Then, suddenly, you’re here…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s kind of a sensitive subject…” Tommy muttered with a gulp. In his hand, his hold on the cards was begininng to shake. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He </span>
  </em>
  <span>was begininng to shake. “Do you mind?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur rolled his eyes. “Fine….” he grumbled. “I guess not… What about L’manberg?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s stomach clenched tightly in his abdomen, a clear sign that he should not have had to say this. But, nonetheless, he shook his head unfortunately. “No… it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone…” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur stared at him, his expression unreadable. He frowned and then he blinked, almost as if processing something, then finally sighed a laugh. “Good, good…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s head snapped up at the reaction he revived from the older man. Wilbur didn’t seem to notice his confusion, however, because he still looked unbothered. “What do you mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>good?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur waved his hand absently. “It needed to go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy paused for a moment, considering if he’d actually heard, before he sat up to give Wilbur a shocked stare.. “Wha—</span>
  <em>
    <span>why?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“To make way for the new begininng, of course,” Wilbur said. “If I ever go back, I-I need to do things, Tommy! I need something, you know?” A quick stream of chuckles flooded from his lips like a river. He placed his fingertips over his nose in the classic Wilbur’s way that Tommy had tried so hard to avoid. “I have so much to do— so much to say! W-Who’s still around, y’know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy swallowed uncertainly. “No…” he murmured. “No, I don’t understand…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t, of course,” Wilbur mused half to himself and, at last, he pulled away, the chaos from his face fading. “You’re new here, after all… you’ll be considered new here for not long, though, I think. Y-You’ll get it, y’know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy opened his mouth to tell Wilbur exactly what was on his mind, but suddenly froze in his tracks when he recalled the last time he’d brought up the older man’s mental state. He’d nearly been thrown into the ravine that day. It was obviously not a day he would’ve enjoyed living again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, Tommy,” Wilbur grabbed his shoulder harshly and gave it a hearty shake. “I’m glad to have you here!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy scrunched his nose in disgust in the space the man’s hand had touched him. Wilbur seemed to be everywhere these days with his emotions. One moment, he hated Tommy and wanted him gone. The next, it was like the old Wilbur had never left. However, the only thing it accomplished for Tommy was confusion. “Yeah…” he mused. “Sure…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The truth was, angry or not, he just didn’t want to deal with another one of Wilbur’s stupid, outraged outbursts. He had better things to do anyways. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You’ve made it through another chapter! Huzzah! Please leave a comment if you’ve enjoyed and would like another!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Halfway through the same month, Tommy felt as if he’d rather had time itself end than spend another minute here. His days of pacing had lessened, as well as his talking days, and his solitaire days. Wilbur still tried to talk to him, but Tommy didn’t like giving him the time of day. It was far too much effort. He’d never recalled just how completely annoying the older man truly was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was on the halfway point of his first month that Tommy suddenly began to grow homesick. This place was far from any home he’d had… or, at least, any that he’d enjoyed. It was cold, dark, and dreary here and all the days were the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t just homesickness, though, it was really more of a longing. A longing for something better. For home. For life. For a </span>
  <em>
    <span>heartbeat, </span>
  </em>
  <span>for Christ’s sake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy supposed that’s how he’d ended up in this situation. Laying in the middle of nowhere, with his hand against his chest, trying to feel anything there. For the longest time, he urged it into existence— willed it. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>tired </span>
  </em>
  <span>of this place. Unfortunately for him, however, his wishes were not granted, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beat… Tommy urged his still heart silently. He grimaced as he pressed his hand closer against his chest, closer against the muscle that controlled his lifeforce. Beat! He just wanted to go home! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was still nothing. His heart remained stubbornly still, if it even was there at all. No movement was there to ease his discomfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that; Tommy swallowed thickly. He bit his tongue as hard as he dared to try and keep the sickening sobs inside. He wanted to go home. He wanted to see his friends, he didn’t want to see Wilbur or Schlatt or... regretfully, even Mexican Dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy stiffened at the voice that mumbled beside him. He held his breath in hopes of that aiding in his silence, but it didn’t help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Tommy, what’s up?” Wilbur asked curiously. “Where have you been?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing… nowhere...” Tommy whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you laying down?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How would you know this is lying down?” Tommy grumbled. “Everything’s relative here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it?” Wilbur scoffed a chuckle into the emptiness around them so loud, it echoed. “I wouldn’t say you know better than I do. I’ve been here longer than you. Fancy a game of cards?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m busy…” Tommy muttered. “Go away.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s not very nice…” Wilbur replied and sat down besides Tommy anyways. “I— hey, wait, are you… are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to feel your heartbeat?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy swallowed and slowly moved his hand from where it had been resting against his chest to the cold floor. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“No!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He snapped quickly. “No, that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tommy…” Wilbur sighed into the void. He stretched his arms over his head widely, as if trying to rid himself of the world’s worst kink in his neck. “We’ve all done it… since you don’t fancy cards, how about a walk?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to walk with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No?” Wilbur shrugged. “Alright then. I’ll stay here, if that’s alright.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur sat down anyways beside him. </span>
  <span>“It’s a surreal feeling,” he began slowly as he pulled his knees to his chest. “Or, rather, </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>a surreal feeling.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you talking about </span>
  <em>
    <span>now?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur glanced over at him, then rolled his eyes. He reached over and shoved Tommy’s head aside in a playful manner. “What do you mean? Not having a </span>
  <em>
    <span>heartbeat, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tommy… what you were just doing a few moments ago…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy raised his arms over brought them up over his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t know that…” he muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur scoffed and raised his own hands up in surrender. “Hey, I’m just saying we’ve all been there. You get used to it…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy swallowed again. “And, you don’t miss it?” He asked. “I mean… it was always there for everything. No matter what.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing lasts forever…” Wilbur sighed. “Well, except </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>hellscape.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And, your </span>
  <em>
    <span>talking.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur snorted. “Sure, alright…” he said. “Hey, Tommy. Another question for you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy swallowed. Wilbur had been having a lot of those lately. “What now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m curious,“ a sentence that started with that was never good. “Have you ever thought about what you’ll do if you’re brought back to life?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Tommy trailed off as the question suddenly processed.  “What? Is that possible?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur shrugged. “I’ve learned to hope,” he said. “It’s all I can do here…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I don’t know, Wilbur…” Tommy sighed. “I’d see my friends again, see my home…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any ambitious plans?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...what…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you want revenge?” Wilbur pressed. “From the man who killed you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I— what? No! Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not from Phil, no… well, not fully. From </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Wilbur slammed his card so hard on the floor, it made Tommy jump. “I want them to pay for what they did to me and you. For not helping us when we were exiled.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Tommy demanded. “They helped the best they could.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t enough,” Wilbur growled under his breath and squeezed the next card in his hand. “Because of them, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> stuck here. If they hadn’t intervened, </span>
  <em>
    <span>none</span>
  </em>
  <span> of this would have happened.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know that—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t I….?” Wilbur regarded him with a sharp and cold look, the air around them suddenly became chilled. “I’ve been here for longer than you could imagine, Tommy…. There are things that I know that you will </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> understand.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right…” Tommy muttered. “What would </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>know about suffering?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re too young to understand—?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I?” Tommy snapped and whipped his head to Wilbur. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Was </span>
  </em>
  <span>I? All this bullshit started when I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>15…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he growled. “I’ve dealt with more trauma that you have, Wilbur, I guarantee it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My</span>
  </em>
  <span> young mind is fragile, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>got a childhood.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fragile </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>stupid…” Wilbur commented.  “How’re you doing here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Tommy snapped. “I’m better than ever…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re better than ever? Would you say you’re straight </span>
  <em>
    <span>vibing?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off…” Tommy huffed for what felt like the fiftieth time. “Fuck off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur fell placidly silent and laid another card down on the floor. Tommy had yet to really make a move, so he’d simply continued the game himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy sighed shakily. “How long?” He asked and Wilbur looked up. “How long is left?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… you know, let me go check…” Wilbur  lifted the cards in his hand and even shuffled through them a few times. “Well, okay, so… um…” </span>
</p><p>Tommy had a creeping suspicion that this was a bit, but part of him hoped otherwise. Maybe this hell would finally be over soon. “Can you hurry up please?” </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Mate!” Wilbur snapped. “Chill out, Bro, I’m just—?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Fucking hell, man.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Wilbur tossed a few cards on the ground, they rained around him like ash. “I don’t just have this on hand, man!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurry up!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur shuffled the cards in his hands almost mockingly so, holding his gaze with Tommy’s nearly the entire time. The worst part was, Tommy could tell if he was just faking or not. “Okay, so…” he finally started. “For the entire universe to end, right—?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I obviously d— no, go on…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” Wilbur said mockingly through his glare. “Go on and interrupt me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no, you go first!” Tommy muttered sarcastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgot it anyways!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur rolled his eyes. At last, he set his deck of cards down in front of him, then placed his hands on his knees. “Right. So, until the universe ends, we have a couple… a couple more eons…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like your facts, don’t you?” Tommy snapped. “Your facts! You’re always telling me your facts!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m answering a question that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>asked me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy groaned under his breath, then fell flat onto his back. He whisked there was at least a sky to look at here as he stared up, but unfortunately there was only darkness. “No, please…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m saying about 8 more eons,” Wilbur continued. “You familiar with eons?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck is an eon?” Tommy scrunched his nose. “It’s a type of— that’s a type of fish!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At last, Wilbur sighed. He picked up his cards and set another down. “I’m not going to answer your question anymore,” he said. “You want—?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve made it exponentionally clear that I do not want this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur hummed thoughtfully under his breath. “Do you want to do competitive solitary?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the— wasn’t that what we were playing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t competitive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to do competitive solitaire.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you want to do competitive solitaire?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy rolled his eyes. “Why do you think?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, because it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Wilbur scoffed. “It literally took me ages to set all these cards out. I was up early playing, you know? Took me six hours to set out the cards.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so lonely,” Tommy chuckled almost ironically. “That is so sad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Wilbur asked. “We’ve got Schlatt and Mexican Dream.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so lonely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think Schlatt’s been asleep for like… 3 months now…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>glad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mexican Dream’s still knocking about, right?” Wilbur looked over at the corner in which Mexican Dream had once stood, but upon finding no one there, he glanced around. “Hey!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Tommy snapped quickly, loudly enough just in case the man was around. “It’s fine for now! We’re fine for now!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Wilbur muttered to himself and leaned back forwards. “I’ll leave him be…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank God…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what, Tommy?” Wilbur suddenly asked. “I think I’ve changed my mind. I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’re here…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy let out a shaky breath at just the mere mention. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop saying that. Stop.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did… I felt this space grow for you in here, right? You know what? You want to know why I’m glad? Because me and you were never good… for that server…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy huffed out another shaking breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just weren’t… I mean, you could literally just look at the whole history for the server and it all falls in our laps…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy wasn’t sure why the very mention of this was making his breath speed up. He ran a hand through his hair and forced himself to try and stay calm. He wouldn’t panic in front of Wilbur.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like the problems—!” Wilbur sighed. “You’re doing that thing again? You’re doing your shaky breath again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy huffed out another shaky breath in a huffy laugh. “Thanks for pointing it out….” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thi about it. Everything that’s gone wrong has been up to us. It lies at our footsteps—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy glared at him warningly. “When you talk like this, I do the thing where my voice gets shaky. When you talk like this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah,” Wilbur dismissed him quickly with only a passing wave of his hand. “Here’s the thing: I genuinely think that if… if it weren’t for me and you dying, right? The server would be in shambles….” he huffed another chuckle. “You know what? I know for a fact that if I come back, if I get brought back to life in some way, it’s just gonna… just gone be </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, fuck off. You are here and you are so—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what I’m like… that’s the issue…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy groaned. “I know what <em>I’m</em> like and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking hate it here!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur fell onto his back like a child and laughed, almost cheerfully. “ I’m having a </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span> time. I don’t know about you but, look, I was thinking, Tommy, basically what we do is… after… </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> a couple more months of work, I’m going to set up the solitaire arena, right and we’ll have a fight to the…” </span>
</p><p><span>Tommy opened his mouth to respond, but before he could even get a word out, a shock suddenly shivered through his body and he cried out in pain. </span>His legs spasmed beneath him and he slammed to his knees on the ground. He curled around his abdomen when it felt like fire erupted in his rib cage, but I’d didn’t do much to comfort him. </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy?” Wilbur’s voice sounded a million miles away. “Tommy, what’s wrong?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy didn’t have an answer to provide him with. He opened his mouth to try, but could only find the energy to suck in a few gulps of air before the fire began to spread. Every single one of his limbs locked up as if he were paralyzed and he tumbled further onto the ground. He brought his hands to his chest in an attempt to ease some of the pain as he curled up into a ball, but it didn’t do anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy!” Wilbur’s hands touched Tommy’s shoulder, but quickly pulled away for some unknown reason “Tommy, hey, look at me! What’s wrong?” He sounded genuinely worried, but Tommy couldn’t answer him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pain spread like a wildfire, engulfing every single part of his body that it possibly could. It wrapped around his ribs and ignited in his stomach, then forced its way all the way down to his toes. It wrapped around his throat and choked him, then eventually began to weave its way through his brain and rip down his spinal cord. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the very last speck of energy and the pain that ripped through him, Tommy at last opened his mouth and screamed. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You’ve made it through another chapter! I’m so proud! Leave a comment if you’re enjoying this and if you’d like to see more!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Breathe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!!! TW FOR BLOOD, VIOLENCE, AND DEATH !!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>It had been so quick, it was like a lever had been switched on. One moment, Tommy was talking and Dream was listening, the next, Dream whipped around furiously and his hands shoved Tommy so hard, his back slammed into the obsidian wall. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy opened his mouth to cry out in pain at the shock wave that sparked up his spine, but before he could even finish the noise, Dream approached him again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If you think Schlatt is dead,” he growled. “Then, go see him.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then, before Tommy had much other time to react, Dream’s hand shot forwards and wrapped tightly around his throat. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alarms flashed warnings in Tommy’s mind as he was forced back onto the cold obsidian. His back scraped against the wall as he was lifted up it’s surface and his feet scrambled for purchase below him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dream…!” He barely managed to gasp out as he raised his hands to the ones locked around his throat. “Dream…! I-I can’t… breathe…!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Either Dream wasn’t listening or he just didn’t care. The most visible parts of his face were etched in anger and concentration, his eyes were locked in fury. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit!” Wilbur cursed loudly now, his voice seeming to echo in Tommy’s ears, a stark call back to reality. “I’m going to go get help!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Wilbur moved to stand, however, Tommy managed to find enough sense to at least grab his arm harshly. He opened his mouth to tell him that he wanted him here, but all that came out was another shout that tore it way form his throat. His muscles spasmed once again, filled with more pain than he’d ever felt, and he pulled his hands back to his chest. Hot tears streamed down his cheeks and stained the black ground beneath him, but they did little to comfort him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Help! Tommy screamed in the trap that was his own mind. Help me! Someone! Anyone! There was no answer. In fact, the pain only seemed to grow. It wrapped its hot tendrils around his body— his arms, his legs, his throat— and </span>
  <em>
    <span>yanked </span>
  </em>
  <span>as hard as it possibly could. He cried out in pain once again, this time the sound was close to a choked gurgle. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy clawed at the hands holding him against the wall, he hit and he hit with everything he had. He kicked out with everything he had to try and escape, but it just didn’t work. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The edges of his vision were beginning to darken and fuzz as if he were looking through stained glass. He had to stop it, he had to do something!  But, what? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy was lifted away from the wall, then thrown harshly to the floor. His head smacked against the obsidian with a cold crack that echoed through the tiny room. His vision wavered only briefly enough to give him a heartbeat of peace. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dream crouched over him, his face was just inches from Tommy’s, a small smirk played on his lips. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy tried to force out more words to stop him, but his throat was on fire and nothing came out. He could do nothing but helplessly watch and feel as Dream’s hands wrapped around his throat tightly once again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He could feel his own pulse slamming against Dream’s hands, practically begging all on its own to try and get him to stop. But, it only seemed to make Dream enjoy it all the more. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh! It’s alright…” Wilbur’s suddenly soft voice soothed from above him. The man’s gloved hand went to work on running his fingers through Tommy’s tangled hair shakily. “It’s alright…!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, it wasn’t alright. “Just—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alarms flashed warnings in Tommy’s mind as he was forced back onto the cold obsidian. His back scraped against the wall as he was lifted up it’s surface and his feet scrambled for purchase below him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dream…!” He barely managed to gasp out as he raised his hands to the ones locked around his throat. “Dream…! I-I can’t… breathe…!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Either Dream wasn’t listening or he just didn’t care. The most visible parts of his face were etched in anger and concentration, his eyes were locked in fury. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy felt his eyes finally roll into the back of his head, but his eyelids never came down over them. Instead, his body tensed so tightly that it shook as violently if suddenly overtaken by an earthquake. It felt as if the breath was stolen from his lungs and he could no longer pull any in, his chest was twisting, twitching and aching painfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay…” Wilbur’s voice soothed him, though it didn’t help. “It’ll be over soon…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy only had to hope that the statement was true. His body didn’t cease its uncontrollable twitching and spasming, in fact it only seemed to grow. Tommy grabbed Wilbur’s hand in a last ditch effort and hugged it to his chest, perhaps part of him thinking that it would help ease the pain. It didn’t work quite as well as he hoped, but Wilbur didn’t seem to mind his hand being there at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Stop it…!’ He tried to scream. ‘Stop it!’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His hits were weakening, kicks were lessening, but the pain was only festering. ‘Please…’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dream squeezed his air supply tighter, harder until the point where when Tommy opened his mouth, nothing came in. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Please…!’ He begged mercilessly, his own horrified gaze locked onto Dream’s, but there was no emotion in that man’s look. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Instead, in the visible green gaze, the eyes of a killer, there was concentration and ruthless insanity, a look that Tommy had seen too readily. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Desperately, in a single last attempt of begging, Tommy reached up and latched his hands onto Dream’s wrists. He pulled once, but upon falling short, all he could do was let his hands drop to his side. The energy fizzled out of him like his air supply and own vision was closing in and betraying him. ‘Please…’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was no use. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deep breaths…” Wilbur said despite the fact that they didn’t breathe here. His free hand continued to rub gentle circles into his scalp. “It’s okay…” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dream cracked a small smile of pleasure above Tommy, his grip never loosening once. The psychotic expression burned into Tommy’s retinas </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was the last sight he truly saw before the darkness of his gaze finally broke in to crush him like a tidal wave of nothing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, suddenly, Tommy felt something. Something he never thought he’d feel again. He gasped sharply as a loud and pounding thump beat against the spot where Wilbur’s hand laid. It was as if the key had been turned in the ignition and his heart slowly stuttered to a faint start. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy?” Wilbur seemed to feel it, too, because his voice quickly fell into a shocked panic. “Tommy? Oh God, no, please…” he begged and pulled the younger boy closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy could feel his heartbeat strengthening, beginning to pound faster and harder like a jackrabbit. It was a feel he thought he would have missed, but he hated the way it seemed slam against his windpipe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, stop!” Wilbur’s voice was growing distant and so was his tight, bear-like grip. “Don’t leave me! Please!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy wasn’t sure what he wanted anymore, but part of him felt like he couldn’t have controlled this if he tried. He felt like he was attached to a string, a string that was pulling him away from whatever he’d just been through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy…!” Wilbur’s voice sounded a thousand miles away. “Please—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, silence. The hands around him vanished, replaced by a cold, hard surface against his back. On his chest, a palm rested. It radiated warmth that he hadn’t felt in a long time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy?” A familiar voice said. “Can you hear me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy groaned quietly and a burst of coughs flooded past his lips. His chest aches as if he’d just inhaled a house fire. His bones and his body screamed at him in agony. The world around him felt warped and twisted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy wasn’t sure what exactly compelled him to look, but one thing led to the next and he slowly peeled open his eyes. However, his breath caught in his throat and he was moving away before he even knew what was going on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you are…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That daunting smile that had stared down at him, taunting him for so long, was back. Only now, it was wider, more mischievous, as if Tommy was the prey and Dream was the predator. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop…!” Tommy coughed in his daze. “S-Stop—!” He couldn’t even finish his sentence before his lungs betrayed him. He barely even made it three feet from Dream before it felt as if his energy had been drained. His limbs felt numb like sluggish snails. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream, however, made no move to him. Instead, he sat back placidly, then craned his neck over his shoulder. “Happy, Warden?” His voice was sickeningly sweet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Tommy could ask what the hell that meant, something appeared next to him. Hands hooked under his armpits and dragged him away from the monster that had stood over him. Tommy aided the best he could, despite his legs feeling close to jello. When he looked up, he was shocked to discover the familiar face of Sam. He watched the man round in front of him next then continue speaking to Dream, but he could barely hear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart beat a thousand miles a minute in his ears.. his heart! Before Tommy could stop himself, if he even </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to, he raised a hand to his chest and pressed it over his heart. There, he could feel it again, it thumped hard and unsteady beats against his palm, as if struggling to form a steady rhythm, but it was there! “I’m alive…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>right, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tommy…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shivers shot down Tommy’s spine at the sound of the familiar, bone chilling voice of his murderer. Dream’s gaze was locked onto him when he looked up, a smirk played at his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still don’t believe me…?” He grinned maniacally. “I am a </span>
  <em>
    <span>God.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-How…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I brought you back,” Dream said without hesitation. “How does it feel? How did it feel to die?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy stiffened at the question. He’d died? Yes, that’s right! He’d been dead for a while now! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did it feel to come back?” Dream continued despite Tommy’s spiraling thoughts. “Did it hurt? What did you see—?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s enough, Dream.” Sam’s voice was more threatening than Tommy had ever heard it before. It was cold and unfeeling like ice. “We shall speak later about what this means…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Dream tilted his head. “Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten our deal—?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Later.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I look forward to it, Warden.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, it was clear that Sam wasn’t listening anymore. Instead, he turned his back on Dream, a mockery all on its own, then crouched down to Tommy. “Let’s go,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy blinked at him in confusion and, when Sam offered a hand down, he took it somewhat more trusting than he should have. He just wanted to get out. He allowed himself to be guided onto unsteady feet that felt close to static. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy turned his head and relief flooded through his veins at the sight of the lava flowing down once again. His escape stared back at him from across the pool, only controlled by a certain cat-hybrid man. That only served to frighten Tommy more. “Y’ sure…?” He asked Sam softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He won’t hurt us now …” Sam growled back. “Or, I’ll make his life a living hell and he’ll regret it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy swallowed nervously at the threatening tone of his voice. He felt his stomach drop, but he didn’t want to be in here for a moment longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, he  locked his eyes with Antfrost across the pool, daring him to try to hurt them.  He wasn’t sure just exactly what he’d do if Ant did end up messing with something, but he knew it wouldn’t be good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Low and behold, though, Ant pulled the lever back with a hearty clank and the platform began moving. Then, he let go of the lever, as if to say to Tommy, I won’t hurt you right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy would’ve glared more, but he was suddenly pulled out of thought by the feeling of Sam tugging him forwards in motion with the platform. Their shoes were inches from the edge where the floor quickly devolved into hot magma that threatened to consume them. Nonetheless, Tommy tried to keep his eyes forwards as if he’d done this hundreds of times before. He couldn’t panic now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room grew closer as closer and Tommy moved step after step on jelly legs. He thought at one point that perhaps he’d given up because, by the time the next had reached the room, he was set onto the ground by Sam. His legs were throbbing in pain, or half numb rather. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were directly across from Antfrost now and Tommy kept his eyes locked onto the hybrid nervously. He knew only one thing for sure. He wouldn’t let this egg bastard take anything else away from him. Not now and not ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy!” Sam was suddenly crouched at his level, his hands placed heavily on his shoulders. “Can you hear me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy tore his gaze from Ant instead to Sam. More emotions were quick to flood in the longer he found himself here. “...why…?” He had to bite his tongue to keep himself from crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why what—?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you leave me in there?” Tommy shouted in the man’s face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Why?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> “I’m sorry, Tommy, but protocol—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Screw your protocol!” Tommy cried out and took a deep breath. He slowly went to rest his face in his hands. “You… You </span>
  <em>
    <span>left </span>
  </em>
  <span>me, Sam…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to go,” Tommy said sharply. “I want to go..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam nodded, his expression unreadable. “Alright…” he said. “Of course. I’m… Im just glad that you're back… can you stand?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy thought no, but he was too desperate to get out of here to waste any more time. “It doesn’t matter,” he growled. “I want to go home. Now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Sam said and stepped back. “I can… give you your space, if you’ll just follow me…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy pressed his hands on the floor to make an effort when Sam turned to go, but a shock of pain was quick to flash through him. A wave shot up his legs and he must’ve cried out loud enough that Sam paused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what?” Sam asked thoughtfully. “How about I help?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>think?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam nodded regretfully, then went to Tommy’s side to help him up. He apologized softly when Tommy winced, but he managed to get him upright enough to hobble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pain was very apparent in Tommy’s very bones, but he forced himself to go through it. Anything to get him away from that bastard. That stupid green </span>
  <em>
    <span>prick. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy?” Sam didn’t walk in silence long. “Who can we take you to for help?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up…” Tommy growled. “I don’t need help.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want to make sure you’re alright.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Of course, he really wasn’t, but he wasn’t about to admit that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would make </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>feel better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Screw you,” Tommy huffed. “You locked me in a prison with a prick. W-Why would you…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the walk after that was made in complete silence, which, by all means, Tommy was perfectly fine with. He was too out of it to talk. He hadn’t been here for two months and his body seemed keen on proving it. It ached and it creaked like he was 90 years old. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nonetheless, he pogged through the pain, just as he’d always done. He hobbled alongside Sam as the group made their way through the prison. He was just happy to be away. He just wanted to go home despite having no proper idea what had just occurred. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they began bearing the exit, however, that’s when things started to set in. Most importantly, the fading of adrenaline in Tommy’s veins. And, it dropped </span>
  <em>
    <span>quickly, </span>
  </em>
  <span>shooting down to the ground like gravity itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s legs felt like jello when they finally made it to the exit hall of the risen. His entire body felt like hell frozen over and sweat beaded on his forehead. When he raised a hand in front of him, he swallowed nervously at the shakiness of it. That wasn’t good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy…?” The voice beside him sounded fourteen thousand underwater miles away. He could barely find the energy to even lift his head to see who it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s heart pounded an uneven rhythm in his ears, it seemed to vibrate his entire body. He could hear his own labored breathing as well as it was forced raspily in and out of his lungs, as if he’d just run a marathon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, hey…!” A hand latched onto his arm tightly, though it did little to ground him. “You alright…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was so hot in here, why hadn’t he noticed it before. God, was this hell? Was he back? Why was he shivering? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy wasn’t really given time to look around before he felt the world swaying around him. One minute he was standing, the next, everything tilted harshly to the side and his legs went to mush. It took him a moment to realize he was the one falling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hands caught him beneath the armpits before he could fully hit the ground, but Tommy hung in their grasp like a ragdoll, too exhausted to even move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need some help here…!” That familiar voice shouted above him as he was gently eased onto the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Footsteps pounded on the hard, blackstone floor faster than Tommy’s own racing heartbeat. Unidentifiable figures crouched over him when his back met solid ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy was so tired, he wasn’t sure why he hadn’t realized it before. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>exhausted, </span>
  </em>
  <span>actually. Now that he was away from Dream, he was allowed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> things, right? Or, at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>show </span>
  </em>
  <span>that he felt things…? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy…?” The same one with the poofiest hair reached down and laid a cool hand on his forehead. It felt like such a strong contrast compared to his burning skin, like sudden ice on lava so cold, it burned. “Shoot… burning…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy was pretty sure he was actually burning alive right now. This must’ve all been a dream, then. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be. Otherwise, why could he still feel the inescapable heat and coldness of hell? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy…?” A hand smacked his cheek lightly a few times, perhaps an attempt to rouse him. “Hey…! … hear me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy did, though he showed no sign of such things. His eyelids were beginning to droop before he could stop them, as if weighed down by sandbags. If this was hell, he didn’t want to be here anymore. Sleep sounded far better then whatever was waiting for him here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy…!” This voice was different from the rest, but just as familiar and comforting. Very much so. Tommy moved his head slightly in an attempt to figure out who it was, but gave up about halfway through the act. “...stay awake…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Awake? No… Tommy was fading quickly the longer time stretched on. He’d been awake too long, he decided. He felt as if he hadn’t slept for months. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, when his eyes at last rolled into the back of his head, he didn’t stop them. Instead, he let himself sink back into the comforting darkness of nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing else mattered, that was the truth, he could’ve passed out atop the tallest mountain and been completely fine with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing else mattered because he, Tommyinnit, was home. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You’ve made it to the final chapter of this act! Congratulations!<br/>If you’d like to see more of this story, that can definitely be arranged with a comment and a kudos from you! Those are always very greatly appreciated!<br/>I have more planned out, so if you’d like to see more, let me know so that can happen!<br/>Thanks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Wake Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>There were fists coming down on him, his head smashing into the floor. Blood gushed around him like a fountain exploding nearly as rapidly as his tears. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stop…!” He choked. Dream didn’t listen. Instead, his face grew into a wide, maniacal smile as he stared down at Tommy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, Tommy…” the man said. “If only you knew how to keep your mouth shut…” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then, before Tommy could react, the man reached down and wrapped his hands around his neck and squeezed. Tommy tensed and arched on the ground, his feet scrambling for any sort of purchase on the slick obsidian It was no use. His hands shot up to try and shove Dream away, but when his arms lifted, it felt as if he’d lost any strength he’d once had. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Please…!’ He choked out. ‘Please… stop…!’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dream didn’t. He wouldn’t! He was going to kill Tommy again and there was nothing he could do about it! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy felt a tear trace down his cheek as he stared up into the face that haunted him. He watched as an evil smile grew on Dream’s face, then—! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy burst awake and sucked in the biggest breath he could manage. His eyes shot open and his mouth gaped open as he tried to regain his lost breath. He coughed and he choked as the feeling of Dream’s hands had yet to fade, most of what the psychopath had done still lingered. He brought his own hands to his burning throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, he almost expected to find himself back underneath the purple and black roof again. However, instead of the darkness that he’d expected for so long, his gaze was met with a ceiling of fresh dirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, this couldn’t be right… but, when Tommy closed, then opened his eyes once again, the scene around him hadn’t changed. Where was he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy had his fair share of experiences with waking up in unfamiliar places, but he supposed this one really took the cake. First, he’d woken up to obsidian, then darkness, then finally blackstone. Nowhere in that mix was there any sort of </span>
  <em>
    <span>dirt. </span>
  </em>
  <span>How did he end up </span>
  <em>
    <span>here? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy sucked in a shaky deep breath and pushed the covers that had been pulled up to his chin off of his body... Since when were there covers here? The longer he looked at them, though, the clearer things became. These weren’t just any covers, they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>covers. Why was—?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy gasped again and moved to jacknife into a sitting position, but he regretted it almost instantly when his ribs throbbed in protest. The wet cloth that had been situated on his forehead flopped down beside him. What the hell? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, with the pain of his ribs in mind, Tommy sat up a bit more carefully. He wrapped his hand around the pain in his ribs in an effort to keep it from becoming too bad, but it did very little to help. All in all, despite his slight dilemma, Tommy found his suspicions to be true. He was no longer in the middle of nowhere, no longer in a cell or even the prison. He was in his own home, in his own bed, covered by his own sheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, he didn’t believe it. There was no way he was back. He had </span>
  <em>
    <span>died </span>
  </em>
  <span>here. That was it, his final death… he couldn’t have been… Another thing suddenly clicked into place in his mind, rather the psychotic face of his worst enemy that had stared down at him. No way. Tommy brought his hand to his chest, but discovered that to be true as well. His heart was actually beating steadily in his chest as if it had never left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curiosity suddenly flooded through every bone in his body and he swung his legs over the edge of his matress. He pushed himself onto his feet, groaning slightly at the warping sensation that took over him. He almost had to sit back down, but stopped himself before that could happen. Sleep could wait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hobbled through his Homs, relieved to discover it was nearly the same as he’d left it. It felt like he hadn’t been here in </span>
  <em>
    <span>forever… </span>
  </em>
  <span>which, of course, he hadn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he made it to his door, Tommy was taken aback in shock by the sight he was met with. Bushels of freshly grown flowers were sprouted around the entrance of his home, in colors such as red, pink, and white. Even a single allum was sprouted near the entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the ground before Tommy, a dark shadow of an unfamiliar figure was visible. At first, he thought it was a tree, but then he realized that the shape was too far off. Frowning in confusion, he stepped out into his yard and cast a look over his roof. He squinted up at the statue that met his eyes. It was… </span>
  <em>
    <span>him… </span>
  </em>
  <span>a pixel art, it looked like, with a shining blue hat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bit further down in his yard, a large statue of him was seated just above Ninja’s house. Silver wings were situated against its back and a golden halo glowed brightly above its head. What the hell had happened? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tommy?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy lifted his head at the sound of his name, his eyes widening at the familiar face that met his gaze. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Puffy?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god…!” Puffy set down the sack she’d been carrying over her shoulder on the ground, then ran up to Tommy as if the world depended on it. When she reached him, though, her hands ghosted inches away from him as if she was scared he’d either fall or disappear. “You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>up!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Up… where…?” Tommy asked tiredly. “Am I dreaming…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puffy ignored his questions completely. “Should you even </span>
  <em>
    <span>be </span>
  </em>
  <span>standing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy frowned at her. “Why not…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puffy lifted a hand and pressed the back of it against his forehead. Her face was twisted with thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy wasn’t sure why her hand felt </span>
</p><p>
  <span>so cool and nice, but he leaned into it nonetheless, just happy to be comforted.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re still a bit warm,” Puffy said after about a minute, then pressed the back of her hand on his cheek for good measure. “I don’t think you should be up </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha—why not?” Tommy demanded and pulled back in disgust. “I do what I want!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know!” Puffy said and raised her hands in surrender. “It would make </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>feel better, Tommy. I know you’re probably not fond of it, but all I ask for is like maybe a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little </span>
  </em>
  <span>while longer of bed rest. We’ll see then, does that sound alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy sighed in frustration. He was exhausted, Puffy had a point about that, but he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> confused at the moment. What had happened? Had he been sleeping this whole time? How did he get here? Was he even ever stuck in the prison with Dream? Had he even died? “Do I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puffy nodded unfortunately. “I’m just looking out for you, Tommy, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, what if I miss something?” Tommy demanded as Puffy laid a hand on his shoulder to spin him around back into the house. He kept speaking as she guided him back to his room. “No, wait, scratch that. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>missed something. Lots of things, actually. How did I get here? What happened? Did… Did anything happen? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Am I dreaming?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Puffy regarded him with a soft sigh and a slight look. “How about this?” She said as she eased him down to sit on the bed. “You lay down and get comfortable while I go outside and get my stuff really quick. I’ll come back in and we’ll talk for a bit before you sleep. Does that sound alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy nodded slightly, but when the woman turned to walk away, he frowned. “What stuff?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back, Tommy,” Puffy called over her shoulder. “Don’t bombard me just yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy watched her go for a moment, blinking as he stared at the spot she’d gone. It suddenly occurred to him that he had no idea why Puffy was here— this felt too surreal. Perhaps he was still dead… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat down heavily on the foot of his bed and his body ached in protest, a sure-fire sign of the reality of his life. He hissed and winced in pain, then lifted up his shirt. Sure enough, he discovered faded, white colored bandages wrapped tightly around his abdomen. They smelled faintly of drugs and cleaning alcohol. What on earth? What the hell had happened? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Leave that alone!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy jumped at the voice that erupted from his doorway once again and his hands immediately rose in a defensive position. When he looked up, though, it was only Puffy. “W...What…? Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If there are bandages wrapped around your chest, obviously that means it’s there for a reason,” Puffy said and shook her head. She dropped the sack down from her shoulder onto the floor with a resounding thud. “Don’t mess with those. It was hard enough getting those on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t going to mess with them, I was just going to…” Tommy trailed off, not exactly sure what his plan had been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puffy didn’t comment on the fact. Instead, she grabbed the chair that Tommy had just noticed had been put in the room, then spun it so it was in front of the bed. “Alright,” she said and sat down, straddling it. “Lay down and get comfortable, then we’ll talk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy sighed a deep breath, waving at the ache that was sent through him. His hand climbed up to his chest again as he slowly eased himself back onto the mattress. “First question,” he winced when he lifted his arms to pull the covers back over him. “Why does my chest hurt?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lasting effects,” Puffy said. “Um… you know, when you respawn, things ache for awhile…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… I…” Tommy swallowed, not wanting to finish. He’d been gone, he’d been dead. He didn’t want to say it aloud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your body still had the damage. Unfortunately, you have to deal with it…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puffy shrugged. “Sam didn’t tell me much. He just texted me urgently the other day and… well, I helped. He’s been worried…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Worried…” Tommy mused quietly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He </span>
  </em>
  <span>was worried, he realized with a jolt. “Is Tubbo okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puffy nodded. “Tubbo’s fine,” she said. “Actually, he’s very happy you’re back… well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>confused, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but happy...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back…” Tommy sighed in relief, then swallowed past the lump in his throat. “So, it wasn’t a dream then…? The prison?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…” Puffy said unfortunately. “Um… we got you out about… oh, a day ago?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A </span>
  <em>
    <span>day?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tommy shook his head. “No, no, wait. I woke up there, yeah? I woke up and….” He swallowed when the vague memories began flooding back to him so quickly, it made him dizzy. He exhaled shakily, then swallowed again when he remembered. “Dream… Dream, he—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know…” Puffy said. She reached out and gently laid a hand on Tommy’s shoulder. “It’s alright, you don’t have to explain… I know what happened… deep breaths…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy nodded mutely and sucked in another shaky breath. He didn’t want to talk about it, he didn’t even want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>think </span>
  </em>
  <span>about it… Dream had… he… brought him back…? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy brought his hand to his chest, just making sure. His heartbeat was still there. It was thumping a bit quicker than usual, but it was there. “He brought me back…? How…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puffy shrugged. “I told you, Sam texted me urgently to come to the prison. I did and I nearly collapsed myself when I saw you. He didn’t really explain, though. He only said something about a deal with the prisoner. I’m sure he’ll be happy that you’re awake now, though!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam?” Tommy bobbed his head in slight relief. Anger was still quick to burn in his stomach though. “Yeah! Sam… he’s around…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! He’s actually on shift watching you later tonight while I sleep…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s… Thats kinda creepy…” Tommy muttered. “Stalker, much?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puffy hummed a slight laugh. “If you say so,” she huffed. “We were all worried about you… you had a pretty high fever for a while there. Like you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>malfunctioning </span>
  </em>
  <span>or something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, actually, speaking of which… Erm…” Tommy gestured to the room he now laid in. “How did I… get here…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puffy frowned at him briefly, even cast a look around herself as she thought. Then, however, it seemed to hit her. “Oh! Right…” she reached up and scratched the back of her neck. “Yeah, you kinda… </span>
  <em>
    <span>passed out</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the way out of the prison…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I passed out? Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, when we carried you here and checked you out, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>seemed</span>
  </em>
  <span> fine. Just a bit banged up and exhausted. Our running theory was that your body needed a while to right itself, y’know? Malfunctions. You were… um… </span>
  <em>
    <span>immobile </span>
  </em>
  <span>for like </span>
  <em>
    <span>two </span>
  </em>
  <span>days…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy frowned. That could be right. Two days? He’d been dead for two days? He’d played </span>
  <em>
    <span>at least</span>
  </em>
  <span> 7000 games of Solitaire in the time he’d been gone. Had to listen to Wilbur talk for </span>
  <em>
    <span>at least </span>
  </em>
  <span>7000 months. “Felt like longer…” he muttered shakily under his breath. “Felt like </span>
  <em>
    <span>months…” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was two days…” Puffy murmured sadly. “Two whole days… but, I agree, it felt long…”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not supposed to be here, Puffy…” Tommy murmured and brought a hand to his head. “I’m not…” he trailed off, not wanting to finish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puffy’s hand landed on his shoulder gently, a comforting touch Tommy hadn’t felt in a while. “It’s alright…” she said. “You are supposed to be here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…” Tommy shook his head. “I-I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead… </span>
  </em>
  <span>I can’t be alive, that’s not how it works!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puffy’s grip tightened. “You are here,” she said. “And, you’re supposed to be here. The important thing is that you are back, doesn’t matter how or why, you’re here…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Tommy could stop himself, he shot up out of bed and directly into Puffy's arms. He didn’t care who was around to see, he was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>so tired. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright…” Puffy murmured, her hand rubbing gentle circles into Tommy’s back. She didn’t seem put off by him hugging her. “You’re alright…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy hugged her tighter and, for a moment, just for a moment, he could pretend that everything was alright. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’ve seen a few people who really wanted to see more, so more I shall post! Please let me know if you’re enjoying this story and would like to see even more. A comment and a kudos is always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>For a while, Tommy simply slept and that was all that he needed. He was at peace and resting. However, when his body began becoming less exhausted when he slept, the nightmares came to take the place of the familiar darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy wasn’t quite sure why they’d stopped or why they’d started, all he knew was that it made sleep very difficult. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, for hours and hours on end, Tommy laid on his bed simply staring up at his ceiling and thinking. Thinking about things that he didn't want to think about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>People came and people left. For some of them, he simply pretended to be asleep. It’s not that he didn’t want to talk to them, he just didn’t feel like using his voice at that moment. His ploy usually worked. People came in, they either stood or sat down, and they simply waited in silence. Waited for what, Tommy wasn’t sure, but he rested easy knowing that eventually they would leave with either a small goodbye or a hair ruffle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was, until what felt like hours and hours of doing nothing, something changed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, when Tommy heard the footsteps, he was quick to fall back into the same thing as usual. He rolled over and shut his eyes peacefully. He waited for the sigh or the creaking of a chair, or simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but what he hadn’t been expecting was words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re awake, Tommy…” A familiar voice cut through the haze. “You don’t have to pretend…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy swallowed and peeked open an eye. He glanced over to find the familiar face of Ranboo and glared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello…” Ranboo said softly and sheepishly waved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy sighed. He threw an arm over his eyes and groaned into it. “How’d you know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your eyelids were fluttering and your breathing was too quick…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could’ve been </span>
  <em>
    <span>dreaming.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Ranboo shrugged. “You weren’t. I made sure and I was correct.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy sighed again. He sank back into the sheets, a wave of tiredness hitting him at just the thought of doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“What do you want?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We— Erm… </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to say hi… see how you’re doing…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, thanks,” Tommy replied snappily. “Now you can go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right…” Ranboo’s head bowed slightly. He tilted it up slightly to the left, then sighed almost in defeat. “Right. Um… how are you feeling…? Any pain?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy swallowed again and sat up. He curled a protective arm around his middle at the mention, but didn’t outright say it. “Why would you think that?” He pressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo shrugged. He craned his neck slightly with a darting gaze to scratch the back of his neck. “We, Erm, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>had to help bandage you… it wasn’t a one man job…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy scrunched his nose in disgust and pulled his arm a bit closer to his chest. The very thought of that made him shudder. “That’s… </span>
  <em>
    <span>creepy…” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo shrugged. “I don’t think anyone cared. Too worried anyways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are </span>
  <em>
    <span>creeps.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, it doesn’t hurt then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course </span>
  </em>
  <span>it fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurts, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ranboo. I was—!” his voice caught at the thought and he shook his head to make the thought go away. “It doesn’t matter! Just… just </span>
  <em>
    <span>what do you want?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just checking on you…” Ranboo said and lifted his hands. “I was actually going to ask as well... Erm… if you needed anything?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like… </span>
  <em>
    <span>food </span>
  </em>
  <span>or… water… or…” his head drifted to the door again, as if he was quickly glancing at something… or watching… or maybe this was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>trap? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Yeah…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you looking at?” Tommy demanded and sat forwards quickly, trying to get a better look. He pressed himself back against the wall, preparing in defense for whatever could be there. “What’s going on?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! That’s— Thats </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ranboo said quickly and held up his hands. His tail swished behind him on the floor, a sign to Tommy he’d seen many times from various others. “It’s nothing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lying!” Tommy spat and scooted further away. He pressed one hand to his chest in an effort to calm himself, then, with the other, a finger at the hybrid. “You are! You think I can’t tell? I-I’ll fuck you up!” He swallowed at the shakiness of his voice. “I-I’ll do it…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe you,” Ranboo said back to him frantically. “Really… it’s just… nothing, Tommy! There’s nothing to worry about!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head turned again and a shiver shot down Tommy’s spine. “Stop doing tha—!” He trailed off mid-sentence when he, himself, cast a look at the door and caught a glimpse of brown hair. His stomach seemed to fill with rocks because it dropped to his suddenly frigid toes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy didn’t want to take his eyes off the door. He fell deadly silent and still, like a rabbit in front of a predator. The only thing that ran through his mind was danger. It must’ve been. Brown hair— was it Wilbur? Schlatt? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dream? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy?” Ranboo snapped his fingers, startling Tommy only slightly. “You okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy stiffened when slowly a figure began growing visible behind the doorway once again. At first, when Tommy saw the brown hair, his heart dropped, but when the wide doe-blue eyes came into view, it clicked. “Tubbo?” He demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The head disappeared quickly, but Tommy was already moving. He threw the covers off of his body and, ignoring Ranboo’s pleas, pushed himself onto the cold floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, no, I don’t think that’s a good idea! You need to get back in bed—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy waved the hybrid’s hands away when they reached out to try and help him. “Stop it!” He snapped. Then, using the mattress and the wall for support, he began making his way to the door on stumbling legs. “Tubbo!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, seriously, Puffy and Sam are going to kill me—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo!” Tommy called again. Upon reaching the door, he reached out and grabbed the rough stone. He used it to pull himself forwards, but he must’ve used too much force because he nearly face planted into the other wall. Instead, with the sudden, sharp movement, his legs decided that it was enough. They gave out quickly, leaving him only the wall to help ease himself down. “Tubbo!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room before him was empty and lifeless, there was no sign of his best friend. He could still vaguely see the outside, even with the setting sun that cast a golden orange glow over everything. He could see the shadows of everything outside, but he couldn’t see his friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy!” Ranboo was at his side now, fawning over him like a baby. “Are you—?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t touch me!” Tommy snapped when Ranboo reached down to do just that. “Tubbo!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, stop!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo’s hands at last landed on him and Tommy yelped. He jolted away from the hands and his back quickly and roughly met the wall behind him. “What the hell—?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo isn’t coming, alright?” Ranboo continued. He lifted his hands in surrender, though his voice never lost its sincerity.  “He… He doesn’t want to…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-Why…?” Tommy tried to force down the feeling of his heart shattering at the words. A pool began forming in his eyes and he couldn’t help the way his voice trembled.“Doesn’t he… want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s just… shocked, is all…” Ranboo said gently. “Confused. Overwhelmed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo gave him a sympathetic look that only made Tommy’s heart twist more. “He’s just… having a hard time processing it… that’s all…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>here!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tommy exclaimed. “I’m here, Tubbo! I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know that,” Ranboo continued. “And, we’re very happy about that, but… we… </span>
  <em>
    <span>grieved </span>
  </em>
  <span>for you, Tommy. We thought you were dead, we had nearly accepted it. It’s just hard to process that is all…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… But, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>here…” Tommy said quietly. He kept his gaze locked on the spot Tubbo had disappeared. Where his best friend had run in refusal to even </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> at him. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>here… </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m alive… I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>awake….” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s about time you get back in bed, Tommy…” Ranboo said, his tone suddenly unfortunate. “Maybe I can convince Tubbo to come see you later… he came </span>
  <em>
    <span>last</span>
  </em>
  <span> time you were asleep...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy sighed, but he knew there wouldn’t be any arguing, no matter how much he truly wanted to. His body was rejecting the movement and Ranboo wouldn’t let him get far. So, with no other choice, he surrendered a nod and allowed Ranboo to help him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he stood, he cast one final look to the door. He watched as a shadow moved above his home, one he recognized all too well, but it was too late to call after his best friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he had left to do was rest and hope that all of this was simply a nightmare. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another chapter! If you’ve enjoyed, please let me know in the comments below or leave a kudos for more!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Wreckage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy wasn’t exactly sure why Puffy had asked him to come with her in grabbing supplies. In fact, he wasn’t quite sure why he’d come either. She had said something about him getting some fresh air, but Tommy secretly thought she just wanted to baby him or something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nevertheless, however, a walk sounded nicer than doing nothing, so he’d simply agreed and followed along. They went along the prime path past his house, unfortunately to the lands he always tried so desperately to avoid. L’manburg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From atop the wooden stairs, the boy eyed the grounds before him nervously, feeling as if the world had come crashing down on him for the fiftieth time that week. The wreckage still sat apparent beneath all of the glass, scarlet vines still twisted around them like a plague. It reminded him of Wilbur, he recalled quickly. And… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tubbo… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Puffy said and gave his shoulder a quick nudge to get him going. “It’s at the docks. We can go around.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy sighed, but nonetheless nodded in surrender. “Alright…” he muttered and the two began walking again. “So… why am I here again?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought you’d enjoy it,” Puffy said dismissively. “Watch out for the hole. Seemed like a nice night to do this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy frowned at her and, perfectly capable for himself, stepped over the hole she’d pointed out. “Right. And, I couldn’t do this by myself because…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Puffy shrugged. “It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>my stuff…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy grunted in frustration. Even if she wasn’t willing to admit it, he knew the reason. “I don’t need you watching over me like I’m some… some </span>
  <em>
    <span>child, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Puffy!” He snapped. “I’m perfectly fine and capable—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I just needed an extra set of hands,” Puffy said and smiled at him. “I figured you would be willing to get out…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not the only reason and you know it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you prefer it if I simply leave you next time?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’d prefer it if you’d let me go out on my own!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At last, Puffy sighed in defeat. She shook her head, then lifted a brow at Tommy. “Alright, fine,” she said. “If you know I wanted to keep an eye on you, I’m sure you know why. You’ve done a lot of thinking recently, haven’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy nodded and rolled his eyes slightly. “What do you think?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you've gotta know I’ve been to visit you a lot. That’s because I care about you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy huffed out a breath and crossed his arms. “I don’t need your pity.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not pity,” Puffy said with a shrug. “Just being a friend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s pity…” Tommy muttered in helpfully. “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>pity. Just because… </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>happened, doesn’t mean I’m some </span>
  <em>
    <span>freak!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve seen the way people look at me now! Like-Like I’m just the entertainment for a circus, yeah? Like I’m a </span>
  <em>
    <span>freak! </span>
  </em>
  <span>My own best friend can’t even look me in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>eye!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Puffy crossed her arms over her chest and her face took on a neutral expression to his previous exclamations. “Everyone is happy to see you alive and well,” she said. “It’s just weird that you’re back after we all knew you were gone… imagine how you’d feel if Wilbur came back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W… Wilbur is a wrongen…” Tommy huffed and swallowed nervously. The word itself just tasted bitter on his tongue. “If-If he were to come back, it’d be bad news… he’s supposed to be dead...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Straying about from the point there, but I think you’ve got it, don’t you?” Puffy asked. She turned from Tommy towards the sack against the dock, the crouched down to it. “It’s just weird, something to get used to again. Now, come help me with these please...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy clenched his fists and his sides and his teeth nearly as tightly. Nonetheless, he marched up to the nearest bag and tossed it over his shoulder. A short yelp was quick to escape him when he nearly went down with it, but he managed to catch himself. “I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>them to have to get used to it…” he grunted and hoisted the bag higher. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>back. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Why does anything else matter?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It may not to you, Tommy,” Puffy said and hoisted another bag on her other shoulder. “But, it matters to other. Just try and put yourself in your shoes. Now, come on, these need to go to my duck.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your—?” Tommy paused and frowned at the woman as she passed him. “What the hell is this stuff? Did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>order </span>
  </em>
  <span>something?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, not right now,” Puffy said. “Just some stuff from the other day I couldn’t take back at the time…” she chuckled nervously. “There were some… </span>
  <em>
    <span>predicaments…” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s mouth clamped shut and he suddenly felt the cold, heavy guilt weighing him down with the bags. His fault. Of course it was his fault. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was glad to come help, though!” Puffy added, most likely after catching the expression on his face. “I actually did need it…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course…” Tommy muttered and followed her with his eyes as she turned back. “Where are we taking these?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just to your place is fine,” Puffy replied over her shoulder. “I can get it in the morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~ * ~ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two fairly quickly began coming up on Tommy’s lawn once again, next to the place where he’d spent most of his day.  As they grew closer, it didn’t take Tommy long to realize that he didn’t want to go in. It was nice out here anyways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s all,” Puffy said as she set the bag down outside his home. “So—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Tommy snapped and hoisted the bag higher up. It felt like it’s weight was begininng to crush him, but he wasn’t about to let Puffy know that. “You think I can’t go down a hill?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puffy blinked at him. “I never said that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then, what </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>you say?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To leave them at your place, if you’re alright with that,” Puffy continued. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t feel like carrying them down the hill, actually. It’s been a long day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speak for yourself,” Tommy huffed as the two came up on the staircase once again. He tried to keep his gaze forwards to avoid looking at the destruction behind him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>perfectly capable of it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but then I’d have to sort it all out into my chests,” Puffy added. “Even if we do get the bags down there, I’d still have work to do and, with it there, I couldn’t wait until tomorrow. So… your house it is!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m capable—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puffy held up a hand and Tommy wasn’t sure why he fell silent so quickly. “I know you are,” she said. “You can help tomorrow, how’s that sound?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not tired now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puffy shrugged. “If you’re feeling up to it, you could stay out. I’d just feel better if someone was with you, but if not, I’d prefer if you hust stayed in your lawn.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not my mother!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puffy’s warm eyes seemed to turn sad for a moment, but Tommy didn’t get to figure out why before she glanced back up at him. “God, no,” she chuckled. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>far</span>
  </em>
  <span> too young for that. That being said, though, I do care about you and if I have to be Mama Puffy, then so be it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puffy held up a hand again. “Well, it’s getting late, Tommy,” she said, suddenly dismissive and hurried. “I’m beat and tired, I think I’ll get some shut-eye. Goodnight!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy opened his mouth to call after her, but the words died on his tongue when she turned and walked away. Was she suddenly weird around him, too? Had he said something wrong? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Done </span>
  </em>
  <span>something wrong? What if—! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy gasped and jolted at the voice that suddenly sounded from behind him. His hand drifted to his weapon as he spun around, but he froze in his tracks at the sight he was met with. “Tubbo!” He had to stop himself from racing over and crushing his best friend in a hug. “What-What are you…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry…” Tubbo wrung his hands nervously in front of him and avoided Tommy’s eye. “About yesterday… I didn’t mean to hurt you…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy pulled back slowly at the memory that appeared in his mind when he thought about it. His best friend hadn’t been there for him when he woke up or when he needed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just…” Tubbo sighed and shook his head. His fist clenched and unclenched at his side. “When I saw you, I just… I freaked out. I don’t know why—?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were overwhelmed?” Tommy guessed. “Shocked?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo’s gaze flickered up to meet his and he sheepishly nodded. “Yeah…” he sighed again. “I sent Ranboo in to see if you were up and to </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk </span>
  </em>
  <span>to you, I guess, just to hear your voice. But, suddenly, all I could think about was how I felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>earlier </span>
  </em>
  <span>and how torn up I was and how very real that all was. I’m not supposed to be happy, I… I </span>
  <em>
    <span>grieved, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tommy!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy swallowed. He, too, crossed his arms over his chest protectively. “Yeah, well, I di…” he cleared his throat and swallowed thickly when his voice caught. “I was… </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone… </span>
  </em>
  <span>I didn’t think I’d come back either…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re back…” Tubbo smiled. “Truly, I am… it’s just…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lot to take in…” Tommy nodded unfortunately. “Yeah… I know…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m… sorry it happened…” Tubbo continued. “I’m sorry no one was… you know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>there.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy nodded regretfully. “I know…” he sighed. “Me, too… It just… feels like something’s changed between us, Tubbo…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope!” Tubbo responded in his normal, chipper voice. For the first time in a while, Tommy was happy to see a glance at his old friend. “I don’t think so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that, for what felt like forever, the two were silent. The only sounds in the world were the chirping crickets and bugs that slowly began to awaken for the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy swallowed, not sure what else needed to be said. He wanted to say more, he supposed, he just… couldn’t find the words… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” Thankfully, Tubbo spoke up, there really was a first for everything. “You… want to listen to a disc?” He gestured to the bench ghat had stood through it all and Tommy felt his heart warm at the thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that Dream was gone, it felt like a pressure was lifted off of Tommy’s shoulders. He wasn’t sure why he hadn’t realized it before, but he could play it without worries now! For the first time since he could remember, the boy smiled and nodded happily. “I’ll grab one!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo grinned as well. He almost seemed hesitant when he pulled himself from the spot he’d stood in the grass, but nonetheless he seemed to push through it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While he went about doing that, Tommy raced eagerly back into his house and pulled open his Ender chest. He reached into it’s dark confines and pulled out his favorite disc: Mellohai. He admitted it in the light for a a moment as he closed the lid once again, relieved to find that it  was still safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that, he stood quickly and headed back outside excitedly. His best friend was already waiting patiently on the bench, his face turned towards the sunset. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy slipped the disc into the jukebox with a grin, then sat back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way Tubbo flinched slightly when their arms brushed didn’t go unnoticed, but Tommy tried to pretend like he didn’t see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, he smiled into the warmth of the sun and the warmth in his chest as Mellohai’s sweet tunes filled the air. He sucked in a deep breath and sat back further into the bench. This was a feeling he hadn’t felt in a long time, after everything that had happened, no wonder it was so bittersweet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy didn’t open an eye when his friend spoke. Instead, he hummed a questioning note under his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would never replace you, you know that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That warm feeling in Tommy’s chest seemed to fade as his friend’s words sunk in. He suddenly sat forwards and opened his eyes, as if the moment had fleeted. “Sure…” he sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Tubbo reached over and gently took his arm. Tommy stiffened at the touch, but didn’t say anything. “I mean it,” Tubbo continued and squeezed his forearm gently. “No matter what happens, I don’t want you to forget that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, Tommy glanced over at his friend. Even if he didn’t fully believe it, he smiled. “I won’t…” he promised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, the two were back in the moment, rejoicing in the peace and happy company that never seemed to stick around for too long. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you’ve enjoyed, please leave a comment and a kudos! It is much greatly appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Fault</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy your angst, you heathens lmao</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy opened his mouth to cry out in pain at the shock wave that sparked up his spine, but before he could even finish the noise, Dream approached him again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If you think Schlatt is dead,” he growled. “Then, go see him.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then, before Tommy had much other time to react, Dream’s hand shot forwards and wrapped tightly around his throat. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alarms flashed warnings in Tommy’s mind as he was forced back onto the cold obsidian. His back scraped against the wall as he was lifted up it’s surface and his feet scrambled for purchase below him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dream…!” He barely managed to gasp out as he raised his hands to the ones locked around his throat. “Dream…! I-I can’t… breathe…!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Either Dream wasn’t listening or he just didn’t care. The most visible parts of his face were etched in anger and concentration, his eyes were locked in fury. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy closed his eyes tightly, in an effort to make it stop before it happened again. He couldn’t do this again. He just couldn’t. “Stop…” he murmured. “Please…!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His visions flashed and Dream was over him again, his fist raised, poised to strike over Tommy’s face. It came down fast and hard, like a snake lunging at its next prey.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy tried to raise his hands to block his face, but he was immobile. He tried to open his mouth to scream, but nothing came out. The fists came down, just like always. They slammed into every available part of his body: his head, his throat, his chest. They brought up liquid that wasn’t supposed to be on the outside of him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Over and over again, it was relentless, Dream was true to his nature, just like the killer he was. His haunting face above Tommy was unphased, it always was. His eyes spelled with what could only be described as insanity. His fists came down again and again and again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><em><span>Tommy felt his bones shifting and snapping, things in his body burst before </span></em><span>finally, </span><em><span>at</span></em> <em><span>last, Tommy felt something break for good. Whether it was his body, his mind, or his spirit, he didn’t know. He went limp and the only thing he was aware of was how he couldn’t move anymore. </span></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hot liquid dripped down from his head, trailing a sticky, oozing path down his temples and onto the floor. It was a substance he was all too familiar with. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In front of him, Dream stood as if nothing had happened. He placidly wiped his hands on his pants, then turned to the lavafall. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Three figures stood before him, all standing in a line, but their faces were indecipherable. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy blinked and suddenly he was on the other side, away from the monster in the cell, but forced to face him. He couldn’t move. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Did you do what I asked?” Dream called to them, his voice dark. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes.” A growling voice responded, almost sounding weary. “After this, we’re done.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’ll see about that.” Then, Dream lifted his hands up, the air went frigid around them, then suddenly—! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy sat up with a gasp, his heart pounding and ribs throbbing with pain. He curled in on himself briefly as he tried to catch his breath between coughs, feeling like he’d just run a marathon. Dream’s voice rang in his ears, as clear as day: </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘did you do what I asked…?’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face down into the covers over them. He brought a hand to his face to wipe at the stray tears that had found their way onto his cheeks. He tried to close his eyes to catch his breath, but all he could see was Dream’s face. Dream’s face and those looming, black walls that crushed him—! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy shot up with another quick gasp, only taking a moment to wince. The prison! No one was here to help, but it didn’t matter, he had to go! He threw the covers off of his body and slid off of his bed onto the cold ground. His bare feet met the stone and it was like a sharp shock to his system, just enough to get him awake and moving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took off out of his house, his body feeling close to mush, though he wasn’t quite sure why. He felt like he hadn’t slept a wink, despite the fact that he’d just woken up from a nightmare. He couldn’t escape Dream, not even in his </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> dreams. There </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>no escape, there never </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His bare feet slapped against the rough wood of the prime path as he pushed himself down it as fast as he could go. It creaked beneath his weight briefly with each step and stabbed needles into his feet as he went. It didn’t feel at all close to the docks he’d been on not too long ago with Puffy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raced past the buildings which had never thought he’d be sad to see. A hotel made by his… </span>
  <em>
    <span>best </span>
  </em>
  <span>friend…? His friend who had made it to take his business. His own hotel sat alone, threatened to be overtaken by the man who was once a friend of his. A comrade, even. He longed to stop, to do something, but per usual, his hands were tied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy tried to push the thoughts out of his head to continue on, no matter how much it made him ache. He didn’t want to think of that now. He didn’t want to think of </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>now, not really. However, he quickly learned that he didn’t have a choice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached the crest of the hill and there, in the distance, he saw it. Looming in its ever-crushing weight: Pandora’s Vault. The prison of Tommy’s Nightmares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swallowing hard, Tommy rushed down the steps before him, then around the outskirts of Bad and Skeppy’s home. He pushed himself harder than he ever had before, running on pure adrenaline alone. When he reached the end of the path, it felt like the edge of safety. Like if he were to leave, he would be gone forever… Tommy jumped down anyways. He didn’t care if he fell. He would drag Dream down with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blades of the glass felt close to needles as they stabbed into the bottom’s of his feet. They crunched beneath him like fresh snow when he made his way across the field to stand before the prison. Pandora’s Vault, holder of evil and darkness, what a truly fitting name for what laid within. Indescribable, as always, he noticed, without a single scratch to indicate any points of entry… or exit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, Tommy swallowed again, this time to force back the tears. He clenched his fists at his side, then, before he knew it, he was knee deep in the grass with his head bent to the prison as if it were royalty. It was anything but, however, as his mind was suddenly overwhelmed with so many confusion, distressing emotions that he didn’t chance the compactor to understand now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brought his hands to his head and grabbed fistfuls of hair, then he opened his mouth and let out a shout of frustration. It scraped out of his throat like sandpaper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” He shouted into the wind. He knew who he had meant for this to reach couldn’t hear him, but what fucking difference did it make? “Why have you done this to me? Why couldn’t I just have lived my life? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why couldn’t you just let me go?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot and angry tears began streaming their way down its face like waterfalls. They dripped into the grass below him as he continued to cry out to no one. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s all your </span>
  </em>
  <span>fault! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everything is always your </span>
  </em>
  <span>fault!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His chest burned in discomfort and protest as he heaved in heavy breaths, his throat ached for no reason, but Tommy didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>care. </span>
  </em>
  <span>How </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>he care? After everything he’d been put through, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>that bastard’s</span>
  <em>
    <span> fault!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Even worse, however, was Tommy’s screams of agony went unheard altogether. Here he was, screaming in the middle of a field by himself, and no one cared. No one had the heart to even care about him. Not anymore. Just as always, he stood by himself. He was completely and utterly alone. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this chapter is so late and so short! D: <br/>I really don’t have an excuse other than I’m lazy, but here you go! (I promise, to make up for this blunder, I will post another chapter tomorrow, which will be much longer and lore-filled)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Liar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy wasn’t sure quite how long he was out in that field. However, one moment he was sobbing on the ground, the next he was trying to catch his breath with raspy hiccups. The worst part was that he was still by himself. He wasn’t sure which hurt more: that no one seemed to care or that he still didn’t feel better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The urge to simply curl up and die there was strong for Tommy, a strong urge he hadn’t felt in a long time. Of course, he was confident that he wouldn’t actually do it, but the thought did cross his mind. He didn’t want to move now, his body was far too tired to do anything else right now besides lie here in his own, lonesome misery. But, he knew he had to. It would be what Puffy and Sam would want anyways. Tubbo, too, even if Tommy was admittedly irrationally upset with him. They would be mad at him if he were to stay out here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, that being said, just like always, Tommy dragged himself off the ground and back onto his wobbly, unsteady feet. He felt close to a newborn baby deer as he did so, but he rested assured that no one was around to see anyways. Was anyone ever? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A noise warbled behind Tommy and all of that effort he’d put into standing nearly went out the window. He whipped around, his hand reaching for his weapon, only to panickedly discover that he didn’t have one. When his gaze landed on the distance, though, he felt himself relax just slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ranboo?” He called out. “What are you—?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“⍙⊑⊬ ⏃⍀⟒ ⊬⍜⎍ ⊑⟒⍀⟒?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy frowned and bitterly wiped the remaining tears from his cheeks. “What the hell do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He demanded.  “Where’s Tubbo? Get bored of him, too?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo didn’t react, he didn’t even blink. Instead, he kept his eyes glued to Tommy, as if waiting for him to do something, even when the boy kept his head down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally, either way, Tommy wouldn’t have cared. But, tonight was just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>different. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He couldn’t explain why… “Hello?” He called and craned his neck up slightly. “Is this the silent—?” A shiver when down his spine when the two’s gazes met and Tommy felt as if he’d been dunked in ice water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gasped sharply when Ranboo finally opened his mouth, but the sound that came out was a far cry from words. Instead, an inhuman screech tore its way from Ranboo’s throat, then, before Tommy could react, the man’s weapon was out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Tommy cried out in shock at the very thought of it. “Wait, wait, wait— put that away! Plea—!” He scrambled back away from the hybrid frantically when he began advancing, but his shoes knocked together and, the next thing he knew, Tommy was on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo raised the glowing sword over his head, his glare deadly as he stared down at Tommy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy just barely managed to roll out of the way before the blade slammed into the dirt in the spot his head had been mere moments ago. An explosion of violet erupted from the fresh dirt and cold grass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrenaline filled Tommy’s veins and he pushed himself onto his feet, then as quickly as possible turned and began running. Any other time, he would’ve stayed to put up a fight, but even he knew he wasn’t suited for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, however, when Tommy wasn’t but a foot away, something sharp latched onto his ankle and yanked him </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His foot left from under him and, before he could catch himself, he face-planted straight into the dirt and grass below. It shot up his nose and stung his eyes as he slid across it like a bad play of sports. It was anything but. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The familiar screech ripped through the air behind him once again and, when Tommy turned, he was horrified to discover the anger to have increased in those soulless eyes. “Ranboo!” He cried in terror. “Snap out of it! It’s me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo hissed again, his jaw unhinged to reveal rows of jagged teeth. With the fear of getting bit weighing heavily in his mind, Tommy raised his only free foot and slammed it directly into the hybrid's face  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo’s head snapped back, his hands going to instinctively grab at his nose and, with the oppurtunity arisen, Tommy stood again and bolted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His bare feet ached as they pounded across the freezing grass, but he had little energy to care anymore. He needed to run or he would be dead, he was sure of it. That’s what he got for trusting people. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>stabbed him in the back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Tommy was but a few feet away from the prime path and his escape, he cast a look behind him to try and locate his attacker once again. All he discovered, however, seemed to be a purple mist in the spot Ranboo had once stood. A string of curses flashed through Tommy’s head and he turned back to keep running, but—! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>BAM! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something slammed directly into his already pain-filled chest and knocked him through the air. He landed heavily on his back a few feet away and, when he craned his neck up, Ranboo’s taunting face was hovering over him. It could’ve been smiling, it could’ve been frowning, or angry, but Tommy couldn’t be completely sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to move, to fight back, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but his hands were effectively frozen. It was as if whatever Ranboo had hit him with had left him paralyzed and unable to move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hot tears returned to fill his eyes, this time of terror, when Ranboo leaned over him, his gaze gleaming with that familiar, dangerous spark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ranboo!” Tommy cried out with a choked sob. “Ranboo, stop it! Stop it, please! It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>me!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His words only seemed to anger the entity more. Ranboo lunged down on him in a flash of inky darkness and Tommy screamed when white hot pain scraped into his chest like daggers. He tried to move, to escape, to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but it was no use.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ranboo opened his mouth again and those sharp teeth were revealed, then he hissed into Tommy’s face, an inhuman sound that could have curdled cheese. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy opened his mouth too and screamed louder than he had before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s breath caught in his throat at the sound of his name. Both he and Ranboo turned their heads to it source, only to watch as a flicker of slight glowed around two figures in the darkness.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help!” Tommy wheezed, tears continued to leak down his cheeks along with the hot blood on his sternum. He didn’t want to pretend anymore. “Please!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, Ranboo pushed himself off Tommy and it was like the curse had been lifted. His limbs unlocked like the key had been turned and Ranboo disappeared into a cloud of purple particles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy opened his mouth and gasped in the biggest breath possible. Not nearly enough flooded in, so he tried again and again and again. It felt like there was a rock on his chest, he could barely breathe past it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy!” The torchlight found him quickly, enveloping him in it's comforting warmth, then hands reached down to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Puffy demanded. “Deep breaths, Tommy, tell us what happened.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When her hands grabbed him to help him sit, Tommy jolted quickly. He shoved her away with as much force as he could muster, then sat up for himself. He brought a hand to his chest where the rock sat and the pain was greatest. “Don’t touch me,” he gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” Puffy raised her hands in surrender, her face twisted in what looked like genuine concern. “Alright, I’m sorry…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, what’s wrong?” Sam asked worriedly as well. He slammed the torch into the dirt to hold it upright and outstretched worried hands to the younger boy. “What happened? Why are you out here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy tucked his shaking hands to his burning chest in an effort to hide them. He instead shook his head, trying to at least be dismissive. A wave of embarrassment hit him when he realized th he must’ve heard him scream. “Mind your own business…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he moved to stand, however, the hands returned to push him back into place and Tommy gasped. He jolted and pushed his palms out, wincing softly when Puffy fell back. “Sorry—sor—I mean… I mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t— </span>
  </em>
  <span>let me up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to talk, Tommy,” Sam said gently. “Tell us what happened.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy tried to move again, but this time the hands hovered in front of him like a shield. Or like </span>
  <em>
    <span>puppet strings holding him back! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay there—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it!” Tommy snapped frantically, his panic took a turn for the worse and he yelled this time. “Let me up!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not until you tell us what’s wrong.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy shook his head. He glanced down at his hands held closely to his chest, swallowing nervously when he saw how badly they were shaking. He needed to go, to get out of here! Go </span>
  <em>
    <span>anywhere </span>
  </em>
  <span>else! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy glared up at them. “Let me go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me go!” He wasn’t asking. Tears were begininng to prickle the corners of his vision, but he didn’t want to cry in front of them. He was a big man and big men did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> cry. “...please…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, we’re trying to help—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, stop it!” Tommy exclaimed, his voice a choked half-sob. He raised a finger to point accusingly at first Puffy, then Sam, though he felt they were pretty much one in the same. “Stop it because I don’t want your </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span> fucking help! Just leave me alone! Please!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy…” Puffy’s voice had grown quiet, horrified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Tommy’s gaze snapped over to her, his stomach dropped at the sight of her staring at his hands. When he caught sight of the dark, glistening liquid that coated his skin, he understood. As quick as a flash when he realized his mistake, he pulled his hands back closely to his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, is that </span>
  <em>
    <span>blood?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy swallowed, the jig was up. Tears spilled over his eyes messily and without control. He gasped in a shaky breath and shook his head in dismay at his friends’ horrified faces. “It wasn’t me!” He choked out. “I-I swear it wasn’t me! I-It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ranboo! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ranboo attacked me for no reason!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s breath froze in his throat when his neck snapped over to the area the voice had come from. His heart stuttered to a stop when he saw two familiar figures hurrying up path as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One seemed to glow with a purple hue and the other, shorter one—! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo!” Tommy shouted and, immediately, he tried to stand despite the earlier warnings. “Get away—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam and Puffy each grabbed an arm to drag him back down. Tubbo’s own hand went to his weapon and he whipped around, but it wasn’t long before he was turning back in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy—?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo!” Tommy gasped as he tried to shake off the tight hold. “Get away from him! He’ll hurt you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ranboo?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo’s expression faded into confusion as well when he stepped more into the light. He frowned, his mouth opening and closing in confusion, before he decided on his best answer. “Me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get away—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy!” Puffy’s grip tightened considerably and she pulled hard when he tried to stand. “Stay down,” her voice was stern, parental. “You need to breathe—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s going to hurt Tubbo!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he’s not. You need to calm down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy,” Tubbo seemed panicked and frantic as well as he jogged up, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>monster </span>
  </em>
  <span>following close behind him. “Tommy, what on earth are you talking about? Ranboo has been home with me all night! He couldn’t have hurt you—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>him!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tommy struggled harder in the grip. “He hurt me and he’ll hurt you— let me go!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure it wasn’t a </span>
  <em>
    <span>regular</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ender man—?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was him!” Tommy lunged forwards, but his attempt was stopped harshly by the two arms that held him in place once again. He struggled against them briefly before realizing quickly that it was a lost cause. “H-He attacked me! I swear it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A slender hand reached over and gently brushed the hair from his forehead. When the back of it went to rest against it, though, Tommy moved away jerkily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a fever!” He barked. “I wasn’t hallucinating— it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>him!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we need to get you back to bed—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need to! I’m not tired, so stop </span>
  <em>
    <span>babying </span>
  </em>
  <span>me!” Tommy shoved the hands further away. He didn’t move to stand this time, but he made sure to keep his distance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not babying,” Sam said and held his palms out to Tommy, a universal sign for peace. “We’re just worried…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puffy nodded in agreement. “We want to help—!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want to help, you’ll do something about </span>
  <em>
    <span>him!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tommy shouted and jabbed a shaking, bloody finger towards Ranboo. The hybrid even had the audacity to look innocent and confused about it, as if the throbbing claw marks on Tommy’s chest were nothing.“He’s the one who—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, wait a minute!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy stiffened when his sight of Ranboo was obscured by a familiar figure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo stepped in front of the taller boy, his eyes fierce and protective, with one arm outstretched across Ranboo’s chest. “He’s been with me this entire time,” he replied snappily. “We were working late, I dozed for maybe 20 minutes and, when I woke up to </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> making a fuss, he was still there and </span>
  <em>
    <span>asleep!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy tried to hide the way his face fell in despair and hurt with boiling anger. “He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>faking—!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t!” Ranboo said and held up his hands innocently. Hands that had somehow been wiped clean of Tommy’s blood within a heartbeat. “I swear, I was with him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you couldn’t have been! You were—!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, enough!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy gasped at the sudden volume of the warden’s voice. So loud, it seemed to echo and sent shivers racing down his spine. His voice locked up in his throat as he turned to face him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam held two hands up, each in opposite directions, demanding silence as if it were a jury. “It’s late,” he said, his head sliding from Tubbo, to Ranboo, then to Tommy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Everyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>needs to go back to bed. We can discuss this in the morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But—!” Tommy’s mouth snapped shut when both Puffy and Sam’s gaze whipped to him dangerously. He suddenly felt small beneath them, it was a familiar feeling that he felt he was growing accustomed to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to go, far from it, but when both Sam and Puffy’s hands grabbed his arms and hoisted him up, he didn’t fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo’s gaze never left him as he was guided across the field like a helpless child. Fire burned in his eyes, a protective fire that Tommy had never seen from him before. Beyond him, Ranboo’s expression was twisted with innocence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy would be lying if he said it didn’t make his heart twist. His own best friend, stolen by the hands of a monster who’d just tried to murder him. How very fitting for him. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heyy, I said another chapter and another chapter there is! Get ready for tomorrow, because there’s going to be a huge surprise!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. T͙̰̀̄ḥ̨̗͌͋͂e͈͛́͜ ̫̅̏͜F̳̭̰̉͒̓i̫̟͑̔̚ͅnȃ̠̮̹̥͋͂͘l͇̕ĕ͉͚͉̦͆͊̀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The end of an era... I hope you enjoy...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/dQw4w9WgXcQ">T̶̲̼͇͕̜̐͋͂͑h̸̡̛̼̞̘͐ê̷̖̥̬̏͗͆ ̴͍̟͎͙̰̉̈͠D̴̢͚̈́̃͒̈̕é̸̢̝͎́̀̒͒a̵̼̙̅ţ̸̟̪̤̀͆̐͑̐h̸̡͈̓̄ ̶̡̧̥͍͛̾̀̽ ̵̢̛͓͕͎͈̋͋͘</a>
</p><p>⊬⍜⎍ ☍⋏⍜⍙ ⏁⊑⟒ ⍀⎍⌰⟒⌇ ⏃⋏⎅ ⌇⍜ ⎅⍜ ⟟</p><p>⏃ ⎎⎍⌰⌰ ☊⍜⋔⋔⟟⏁⋔⟒⋏⏁'⌇ ⍙⊑⏃⏁ ⟟'⋔ ⏁⊑⟟⋏☍⟟⋏☌ ⍜⎎</p><p>⊬⍜⎍ ⍙⍜⎍⌰⎅⋏'⏁ ☌⟒⏁ ⏁⊑⟟⌇ ⎎⍀⍜⋔ ⏃⋏⊬ ⍜⏁⊑⟒⍀ ☌⎍⊬</p><p> </p><p>⟟ ⟊⎍⌇⏁ ⍙⏃⋏⋏⏃ ⏁⟒⌰⌰ ⊬⍜⎍ ⊑⍜⍙ ⟟'⋔ ⎎⟒⟒⌰⟟⋏☌</p><p>☌⍜⏁⏁⏃ ⋔⏃☍⟒ ⊬⍜⎍ ⎍⋏⎅⟒⍀⌇⏁⏃⋏⎅</p><p> </p><p>⋏⟒⎐⟒⍀ ☌⍜⋏⋏⏃ ☌⟟⎐⟒ ⊬⍜⎍ ⎍⌿</p><p>⋏⟒⎐⟒⍀ ☌⍜⋏⋏⏃ ⌰⟒⏁ ⊬⍜⎍ ⎅⍜⍙⋏</p><p>⋏⟒⎐⟒⍀ ☌⍜⋏⋏⏃ ⍀⎍⋏ ⏃⍀⍜⎍⋏⎅ ⏃⋏⎅ ⎅⟒⌇⟒⍀⏁ ⊬⍜⎍</p><p>⋏⟒⎐⟒⍀ ☌⍜⋏⋏⏃ ⋔⏃☍⟒ ⊬⍜⎍ ☊⍀⊬</p><p>⋏⟒⎐⟒⍀ ☌⍜⋏⋏⏃ ⌇⏃⊬ ☌⍜⍜⎅⏚⊬⟒</p><p>⋏⟒⎐⟒⍀ ☌⍜⋏⋏⏃ ⏁⟒⌰⌰ ⏃ ⌰⟟⟒ ⏃⋏⎅ ⊑⎍⍀⏁ ⊬⍜⎍</p><p> </p><p>⍙⟒'⎐⟒ ☍⋏⍜⍙⋏ ⟒⏃☊⊑ ⍜⏁⊑⟒⍀ ⎎⍜⍀ ⌇⍜ ⌰⍜⋏☌</p><p>⊬⍜⎍⍀ ⊑⟒⏃⍀⏁'⌇ ⏚⟒⟒⋏ ⏃☊⊑⟟⋏☌, ⏚⎍⏁</p><p>⊬⍜⎍'⍀⟒ ⏁⍜⍜ ⌇⊑⊬ ⏁⍜ ⌇⏃⊬ ⟟⏁</p><p>⟟⋏⌇⟟⎅⟒, ⍙⟒ ⏚⍜⏁⊑ ☍⋏⍜⍙ ⍙⊑⏃⏁'⌇ ⏚⟒⟒⋏ ☌⍜⟟⋏☌ ⍜⋏</p><p>⍙⟒ ☍⋏⍜⍙ ⏁⊑⟒ ☌⏃⋔⟒ ⏃⋏⎅ ⍙⟒'⍀⟒ ☌⍜⋏⋏⏃ ⌿⌰⏃⊬ ⟟⏁</p><p> </p><p>⏃⋏⎅ ⟟⎎ ⊬⍜⎍ ⏃⌇☍ ⋔⟒ ⊑⍜⍙ ⟟'⋔ ⎎⟒⟒⌰⟟⋏☌</p><p>⎅⍜⋏'⏁ ⏁⟒⌰⌰ ⋔⟒ ⊬⍜⎍'⍀⟒ ⏁⍜⍜ ⏚⌰⟟⋏⎅ ⏁⍜ ⌇⟒⟒</p><p> </p><p>⋏⟒⎐⟒⍀ ☌⍜⋏⋏⏃ ☌⟟⎐⟒ ⊬⍜⎍ ⎍⌿</p><p>⋏⟒⎐⟒⍀ ☌⍜⋏⋏⏃ ⌰⟒⏁ ⊬⍜⎍ ⎅⍜⍙⋏</p><p>⋏⟒⎐⟒⍀ ☌⍜⋏⋏⏃ ⍀⎍⋏ ⏃⍀⍜⎍⋏⎅ ⏃⋏⎅ ⎅⟒⌇⟒⍀⏁ ⊬⍜⎍</p><p>⋏⟒⎐⟒⍀ ☌⍜⋏⋏⏃ ⋔⏃☍⟒ ⊬⍜⎍ ☊⍀⊬</p><p>⋏⟒⎐⟒⍀ ☌⍜⋏⋏⏃ ⌇⏃⊬ ☌⍜⍜⎅⏚⊬⟒</p><p>⋏⟒⎐⟒⍀ ☌⍜⋏⋏⏃ ⏁⟒⌰⌰ ⏃ ⌰⟟⟒ ⏃⋏⎅ ⊑⎍⍀⏁ ⊬⍜⎍</p><p> </p><p>⋏⟒⎐⟒⍀ ☌⍜⋏⋏⏃ ☌⟟⎐⟒ ⊬⍜⎍ ⎍⌿</p><p>⋏⟒⎐⟒⍀ ☌⍜⋏⋏⏃ ⌰⟒⏁ ⊬⍜⎍ ⎅⍜⍙⋏</p><p>⋏⟒⎐⟒⍀ ☌⍜⋏⋏⏃ ⍀⎍⋏ ⏃⍀⍜⎍⋏⎅ ⏃⋏⎅ ⎅⟒⌇⟒⍀⏁ ⊬⍜⎍</p><p>⋏⟒⎐⟒⍀ ☌⍜⋏⋏⏃ ⋔⏃☍⟒ ⊬⍜⎍ ☊⍀⊬</p><p>⋏⟒⎐⟒⍀ ☌⍜⋏⋏⏃ ⌇⏃⊬ ☌⍜⍜⎅⏚⊬⟒</p><p>⋏⟒⎐⟒⍀ ☌⍜⋏⋏⏃ ⏁⟒⌰⌰ ⏃ ⌰⟟⟒ ⏃⋏⎅ ⊑⎍⍀⏁ ⊬⍜⎍</p><p> </p><p>(⍜⍜⊑, ☌⟟⎐⟒ ⊬⍜⎍ ⎍⌿)</p><p>(⍜⍜⊑, ☌⟟⎐⟒ ⊬⍜⎍ ⎍⌿)</p><p>⋏⟒⎐⟒⍀ ☌⍜⋏⋏⏃ ☌⟟⎐⟒, ⋏⟒⎐⟒⍀ ☌⍜⋏⋏⏃ ☌⟟⎐⟒</p><p>(☌⟟⎐⟒ ⊬⍜⎍ ⎍⌿)</p><p>⋏⟒⎐⟒⍀ ☌⍜⋏⋏⏃ ☌⟟⎐⟒, ⋏⟒⎐⟒⍀ ☌⍜⋏⋏⏃ ☌⟟⎐⟒</p><p>(☌⟟⎐⟒ ⊬⍜⎍ ⎍⌿)</p><p> </p><p>⍙⟒'⎐⟒ ☍⋏⍜⍙⋏ ⟒⏃☊⊑ ⍜⏁⊑⟒⍀ ⎎⍜⍀ ⌇⍜ ⌰⍜⋏☌</p><p>⊬⍜⎍⍀ ⊑⟒⏃⍀⏁'⌇ ⏚⟒⟒⋏ ⏃☊⊑⟟⋏☌, ⏚⎍⏁</p><p>⊬⍜⎍'⍀⟒ ⏁⍜⍜ ⌇⊑⊬ ⏁⍜ ⌇⏃⊬ ⟟⏁</p><p>⟟⋏⌇⟟⎅⟒, ⍙⟒ ⏚⍜⏁⊑ ☍⋏⍜⍙ ⍙⊑⏃⏁'⌇ ⏚⟒⟒⋏ ☌⍜⟟⋏☌ ⍜⋏</p><p>⍙⟒ ☍⋏⍜⍙ ⏁⊑⟒ ☌⏃⋔⟒ ⏃⋏⎅ ⍙⟒'⍀⟒ ☌⍜⋏⋏⏃ ⌿⌰⏃⊬ ⟟⏁</p><p> </p><p>⟟ ⟊⎍⌇⏁ ⍙⏃⋏⋏⏃ ⏁⟒⌰⌰ ⊬⍜⎍ ⊑⍜⍙ ⟟'⋔ ⎎⟒⟒⌰⟟⋏☌</p><p>☌⍜⏁⏁⏃ ⋔⏃☍⟒ ⊬⍜⎍ ⎍⋏⎅⟒⍀⌇⏁⏃⋏⎅</p><p> </p><p>⋏⟒⎐⟒⍀ ☌⍜⋏⋏⏃ ☌⟟⎐⟒ ⊬⍜⎍ ⎍⌿</p><p>⋏⟒⎐⟒⍀ ☌⍜⋏⋏⏃ ⌰⟒⏁ ⊬⍜⎍ ⎅⍜⍙⋏</p><p>⋏⟒⎐⟒⍀ ☌⍜⋏⋏⏃ ⍀⎍⋏ ⏃⍀⍜⎍⋏⎅ ⏃⋏⎅ ⎅⟒⌇⟒⍀⏁ ⊬⍜⎍</p><p>⋏⟒⎐⟒⍀ ☌⍜⋏⋏⏃ ⋔⏃☍⟒ ⊬⍜⎍ ☊⍀⊬</p><p>⋏⟒⎐⟒⍀ ☌⍜⋏⋏⏃ ⌇⏃⊬ ☌⍜⍜⎅⏚⊬⟒</p><p>⋏⟒⎐⟒⍀ ☌⍜⋏⋏⏃ ⏁⟒⌰⌰ ⏃ ⌰⟟⟒ ⏃⋏⎅ ⊑⎍⍀⏁ ⊬⍜⎍</p><p> </p><p>⋏⟒⎐⟒⍀ ☌⍜⋏⋏⏃ ☌⟟⎐⟒ ⊬⍜⎍ ⎍⌿</p><p>⋏⟒⎐⟒⍀ ☌⍜⋏⋏⏃ ⌰⟒⏁ ⊬⍜⎍ ⎅⍜⍙⋏</p><p>⋏⟒⎐⟒⍀ ☌⍜⋏⋏⏃ ⍀⎍⋏ ⏃⍀⍜⎍⋏⎅ ⏃⋏⎅ ⎅⟒⌇⟒⍀⏁ ⊬⍜⎍</p><p>⋏⟒⎐⟒⍀ ☌⍜⋏⋏⏃ ⋔⏃☍⟒ ⊬⍜⎍ ☊⍀⊬</p><p>⋏⟒⎐⟒⍀ ☌⍜⋏⋏⏃ ⌇⏃⊬ ☌⍜⍜⎅⏚⊬⟒</p><p>⋏⟒⎐⟒⍀ ☌⍜⋏⋏⏃ ⏁⟒⌰⌰ ⏃ ⌰⟟⟒ ⏃⋏⎅ ⊑⎍⍀⏁ ⊬⍜⎍</p><p> </p><p>⋏⟒⎐⟒⍀ ☌⍜⋏⋏⏃ ☌⟟⎐⟒ ⊬⍜⎍ ⎍⌿</p><p>⋏⟒⎐⟒⍀ ☌⍜⋏⋏⏃ ⌰⟒⏁ ⊬⍜⎍ ⎅⍜⍙⋏</p><p>⋏⟒⎐⟒⍀ ☌⍜⋏⋏⏃ ⍀⎍⋏ ⏃⍀⍜⎍⋏⎅ ⏃⋏⎅ ⎅⟒⌇⟒⍀⏁ ⊬⍜⎍</p><p>⋏⟒⎐⟒⍀ ☌⍜⋏⋏⏃ ⋔⏃☍⟒ ⊬⍜⎍ ☊⍀⊬</p><p>⋏⟒⎐⟒⍀ ☌⍜⋏⋏⏃ ⌇⏃⊬ ☌⍜⍜⎅⏚⊬⟒</p><p>⋏⟒⎐⟒⍀ ☌⍜⋏⋏⏃ ⏁⟒⌰⌰ ⏃ ⌰⟟⟒ ⏃⋏⎅ ⊑⎍⍀⏁ ⊬⍜⎍</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/dQw4w9WgXcQ">T̶̲̼͇͕̜̐͋͂͑h̸̡̛̼̞̘͐ê̷̖̥̬̏͗͆ ̴͍̟͎͙̰̉̈͠D̴̢͚̈́̃͒̈̕é̸̢̝͎́̀̒͒a̵̼̙̅ţ̸̟̪̤̀͆̐͑̐h̸̡͈̓̄ ̶̡̧̥͍͛̾̀̽ ̵̢̛͓͕͎͈̋͋͘</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>April fools :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Mark of a Bombsman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sleep did not come easy for Tubbo, as to be expected when he’d gotten back to the hotel last night. His mind was racing a million miles a minute, too fast to sleep and far too fast to work either.  So, with no options left, he’d simply been left to pace. His path stretched back and forth all night as the sun rose above the horizon. His mind raced with thoughts and ideas of last night's events. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy was alive, but different, for starters. And, when Tubbo went out to help his friend, the only thanks he got was Tommy blaming his platonic husband. As if </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> meant </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing. </span>
  </em>
  <span>By either some stupid force of jealousy or… </span>
  <em>
    <span>whatever! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Michael’s finally asleep,” Ranboo’s voice cut into Tubbo’s thoughts after who knows how long. “Don’t think he got a lot of sleep last night, but… he’s not the only one…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Tubbo muttered dismissively. He waved a hand to let Ranboo know that he’d heard, even if the statement had barely processed in reality. “Great.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo crossed his arms over his chest, then leaned back to rest his shoulder against the doorframe. “Are we going to talk about it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo glared up at him with a frown and brought his hand back down to his side. “There's nothing to talk about,” he said dismissively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo reached forwards and tabbed Tubbo’s arm gently as he passed. His touch was much unlike anything that had been described last night. It was far from scary. “We have to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tubbo.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo groaned in frustration. He shook his arm free of Ranboo’s grasp, pulling it tightly back to his chest. Once free, he spun on his heel to go back to his pacing. “He doesn’t have the right!” He exclaimed. “He doesn’t have the right to accuse you like that just because he’s jealous or-or has some </span>
  <em>
    <span>vendetta </span>
  </em>
  <span>against you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His mind is in a very fragile state right now,” Ranboo replied calmly and held his hands out to perhaps encourage Tubbo to do the same. “We can’t take </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> he says to heart…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It just… doesn’t make </span>
  <em>
    <span>sense!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tubbo admitted and threw up his hands. “I mean, Tommy is a lot of things… if he says someone attacked him, I would usually believe him, but…” he shrugged at the man standing across the room. “But, to blame you when you’ve done nothing wrong and we’re with me the whole time?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it was a normal Enderman,” Ranboo replied with a shrug. “He just mis-saw some things? He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>at the prison after all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo nodded slowly. “Maybe he just </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought </span>
  </em>
  <span>he saw you,” he said. “I mean, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>feverish the other day!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to mention, it was dark and late,” Ranboo added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo moved to nod again, but ultimately ended up shaking his head and spinning back into a pace. “It’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> for him to be so </span>
  <em>
    <span>accusatory, </span>
  </em>
  <span>though. Especially when you’ve done nothing wrong!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know…” Ranboo sighed in agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what? Tubbo, we could always just go home if this is too stressful—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. No, that’s alright,” Tubbo sighed and shook his head as well. He brought a hand up and tried to smooth out the wayward bits that gave him a crazed look. “Michael needs the fresh air and warmth and we need to finish this </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span> hotel.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright…” Ranboo crossed his arms around himself tightly, as if trying to shield himself from the world. His tail flicked behind him nervously. “If you’re sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo sighed. He shook his head mad tried to put a brave face on, an act he hated to admit he’d become good at. He walked over to Ranboo and laid a comforting hand on his arm. “We’ll be alright,” he said. “I’ll make sure of </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo smiled sheepishly, but before much else could be said, both boys were drawn out of thought by a knock at the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo left Ranboo’s side to answer it, but when he eventually did open up the door, he was shocked at who he saw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam,” Tubbo greeted quickly. “What do you need?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you, Tubbo,” Sam said quickly with only so much as a nod as greeting. “Now… </span>
  <em>
    <span>please…” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo sighed quietly. He stepped forwards to go anyways, but when Ranboo did so as well, Sam held up a hand awkwardly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Erm…” he scratched the back of his neck. “Just Tubbo for now…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo sighed again. He and Ranboo exchanged a look, something of knowledge and about finishing this conversation later, then Tubbo stepped outside. “Right,” he said as he shut the door behind him. “What do you need?” Though, he had an already creeping suspicion that he knew the answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He, Erm… he won’t calm down…” Sam replied quickly. “We can’t get him to calm down and rest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo felt his eye twitch once, either of agitation or exhaustion, he wasn’t sure. “Just… Just let him cry himself out or something,” he snapped. “He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’ll be fine, and I have a hotel to finish—!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo tried not to grain in frustration aloud. It’s not that he didn’t want to help his friend, far from it. Sure, he was upset, but that didn’t make them any less of best friends. He supposed he was just a bit… </span>
  <em>
    <span>tired </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>agitated… </span>
  </em>
  <span>too cross to be dealing with something as fragile as this right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to talk about this,” Sam continued. “You can’t just ignore the fact that something happened.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Will you stop twisting yourself in a knot?” Tubbo demanded. “I’m coming, alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam shrugged innocently as he turned. “I was just trying to point it out, Tubbo.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve said it </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ranboo,” Tubbo repeated for what felt like the nine hundredth time. “The running theory is that he simply mis-identified a normal enderman to us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to say you’re right, but the claw marks are too small for a normal enderman.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Claw marks?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam nodded unfortunately. “I’m not saying it was Ranboo, I’m only saying it’s a possibility.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo regarded him bitterly. “This is just because you don’t like him, isn’t it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not the reason and you know it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo rolled his eyes. He wished for nothing more than to just turn around right then and there, but Tommy was his friend, no matter what. They’d been through too much together for Tubbo to just outright reject him like that. “And, what do you want me to do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam looked over at him, his expression soft and nervous. “What do you usually do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo shrugged. “Honestly, it’s been so long…” he scratched the back of his neck, feeling as if it was getting hard to keep his head up. “But, for Ranboo and Michael, talking seems to work… must’ve worked for Tommy beforehand if I know what to do, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would know…” Sam nodded slowly. “You’re his best friend after all…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am…?” Tubbo wasn’t so sure anymore. He still held Tommy in a very close place in his heart, but when he thought he’d died… it felt like something changed, even if slightly. It wasn’t something mentioning out loud, it wasn’t quite big enough for that, but Tubbo felt as if it were a thorn. It only bothered him minutely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long after that the two reached the outside of Tommy’s home, now surrounded by bushels and bushels of sweet smelling flowers. They grew all around his base, twisting over his door and arching over fences. It was a sight Tubbo never thought he’d see in the great </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tommyinnit’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>property, but he supposed the boy had been preoccupied lately to deal with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the two walked into the door, the sound of hushed chattering reached his ears, like a mother talking gently to her young. As if trying to soothe them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Puffy!” Sam spoke loudly enough to be clear and set a hand on Tubbo’s shoulder to halt him. “Can I speak with you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just a moment!” Puffy’s quick reply came back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam lowered his tone next, leaning down to speak to Tubbo, his hand never leaving the place it rested. “Just wait here for a second. We’ll have to talk to Puffy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo nodded knowingly and crossed his arms over his chest when Puffy eventually came walking into the room. When she saw Tubbo, her eyes seemed to brighten momentarily, as if hopeful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo,” she said softly, smiling warmly. “You made it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Tubbo asked, deciding to get straight to the point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He won’t rest, I’m sure you’ve heard,” Puffy explained quickly. “He’s been up for ages now, he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>frantic. </span>
  </em>
  <span>We just can’t get him to sleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you tried knocking him out?” Tubbo asked, completely serious. “It’s worked in the past.” For more than just him, if he remembered correctly. For </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>during the most rough of times. For Wilbur, for Fundy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>himself</span>
  </em>
  <span>… the thought made Tubbo’s heart ache longingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re saving that as a last resort…” Puffy said unfortunately. “He’s already so strung up with the potions. We can’t give him too many or it might overload his system.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright…” Tubbo nodded, sighing softly, he tucked his hands under his arms. At first, the act had been to keep them warm on particularly cold days in Snowchester, but he’d be lying if he said it didn’t bring him some comfort now, too. “I’ll talk to him…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puffy smiled hopefully and Sam’s hand pushed Tubbo’s shoulder forwards softly. Tubbo cast a final, friendly glance back to the man, before he eventually went to face the unknown that was Tommyinnit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the first step into the room, Tubbo simply paused in the doorway to take in his friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy was laid on the bed, trembling, his breaths shallow, as he faced the wall in a curled up position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo hated to think that he’d seen the same position back in Pogtopia, when… no, he wouldn’t think about that. “Tommy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Tommy raised his head slightly, Tubbo internally cringed at how much more awful he looked that at first glance. The boy looked gaunt and hollow, his heavy eyes bloodshot and red with exhaustion and nervous energy with they darted to Tubbo. As if he was exhausted, but had been drugged with 16 doses of caffeine. Like his body simply couldn’t choose what to do with itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Tommy’s voice was hoarse and croaky, tired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo pulled his arms tighter. “Well… </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>believe me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo opened his mouth, the simple and pleasing </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span> on his tongue, ready to be used as a lie. But, for some reason, he stopped himself. That certainly wasn’t fair to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ranboo </span>
  </em>
  <span>to accuse him of such things, he hadn’t done anything wrong! “I… </span>
  <em>
    <span>no, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tommy. I told you, Ranboo was with me all night. I came here to talk some sense into you, you need sleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need </span>
  <em>
    <span>sleep, </span>
  </em>
  <span>not with that </span>
  <em>
    <span>phycopath </span>
  </em>
  <span>out there!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy!” Tubbo snapped in shock. “Look, it couldn’t have been him, it’s not possible!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy struggled to sit up in his bed and Tubbo resisted the urge to come help in fear of being snapped at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying that it was just my imagination? That </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>was my imagination!” He dragged down the bandages that had been neatly wrapped around his abdomen, much to the displeasure of Puffy, revealing three, long, dark scratch marks down his chest. They were jaggedly raked across his ribs as drawn by a toddler.  They were swollen and red with infection as they reacted with his skin, but also tinted purple with a slight glow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo swallowed nervously at the sight of them, but he still stood his ground. “I’m saying ghat perhaps you didn’t see what you </span>
  <em>
    <span>think </span>
  </em>
  <span>you saw.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo! It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>him!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“And, what was he doing there?” Tubbo demanded. “Why wasn’t he at home sleeping? Out for a stroll perhaps? Or simply to torment you for no reason at the prison?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know!” Tommy snapped back. “That’s my whole point! I don’t know why he was there!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo pointed a finger harshly at his friends. “You can’t just go around blaming people for your issues just because you feel like it! Ranboo is a person, too, Tommy, he has </span>
  <em>
    <span>feelings</span>
  </em>
  <span> and a </span>
  <em>
    <span>life!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t be around him, Tubbo, he’ll—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what this is?” Tubbo couldn’t believe his ears. He was beyond </span>
  <em>
    <span>shocked </span>
  </em>
  <span>and simply couldn’t believe the </span>
  <em>
    <span>audacity</span>
  </em>
  <span> of Tommy. “Jealousy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Tommy shot back. “I’m trying to protect you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This sounds to me like jealousy, plain and simple,” Tubbo said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>upset because I’m spending more time with him than you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“News flash, Tommy, you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead! </span>
  </em>
  <span>You fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>died!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tubbo lashed out sharply, hot anger burned in his stomach and tears prickled his eyes. “What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> was I supposed to do? Grief you </span>
  <em>
    <span>forever?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p><span>“Don’t you bring up my death to me like I did know how it was!” Tommy shot back in similar anger. “How would </span><em><span>you </span></em><span>like to be trapped there with Dream for </span><em><span>weeks! </span></em><span>For </span><em><span>weeks, </span></em><span>I was there, though it felt like </span><em><span>fucking </span></em><span>longer because he fucking </span><em><span>killed </span></em><span>me, ripped my soul out of my body, and stuffed it back in like a </span><em><span>fucking</span></em> <em><span>puppet!” </span></em></p><p>
  <span>Tubbo took a deep breath. Vaguely he recognized that this wasn’t what he’d come here for, but how could he help it? Tommy was simply being ridiculous. That was all. “Tommy… I’m sorry you had to go through that. Truly, I am. But, you can’t just blame all of your problems on it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ranboo? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He has </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do with that. I’m sorry you’re feeling jealous and I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry </span>
  </em>
  <span>you’re feeling upset, but that just isn’t an excuse to be a dick.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>a dick? </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>a dick? You </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid, </span>
  </em>
  <span>son of a— he </span>
  <em>
    <span>attacked </span>
  </em>
  <span>me in the middle of the night like a madman for </span>
  <em>
    <span>no </span>
  </em>
  <span>reason, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>defending</span>
  </em>
  <span> him, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>a dick?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would defend you, too, if someone wrongfully accused you of something! Because that’s what </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends </span>
  </em>
  <span>do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Friends—? And, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what, </span>
  </em>
  <span>platonic husbands are more than that, yeah? I feel there’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bias </span>
  </em>
  <span>here, Tubbo! One of the worst kind: against </span>
  <em>
    <span>me! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I made </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>mistake in L’manburg, and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>toss </span>
  </em>
  <span>me out like I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing. He</span>
  </em>
  <span> makes a mistake, and you won’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>consider </span>
  </em>
  <span>it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo swallowed nervously. He took a breath and looked away. Part of him still felt embarrassed for his actions back then, even if they had been completely justified. “That’s… </span>
  <em>
    <span>different…” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy…” it took every ounce of Tubbo’s strength not to lash out harder than he’d ever done so before. “We’ve been through this. I was running a </span>
  <em>
    <span>country </span>
  </em>
  <span>and you were giving it a bad name. You had the leader of the Dream SMP on my back like a rabid do and only want to make it worse!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>exiled </span>
  </em>
  <span>me from the country I helped to find!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, I was leading a country, I wasn’t there to make friends! I was leading a country for </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone, </span>
  </em>
  <span>not just you and me! And, if it wasn’t for you, that country would still be </span>
  <em>
    <span>standing!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The second the words left his mouth, Tubbo regretted it. He hadn’t even thought about it before now, he wasn’t even sure if that was how he truly felt! He opened his mouth to say something, but Tommy’s expression was loud enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo went too far and he recognized it well. He shut his mouth slowly. Tommy was upset and confused, he had to remind himself. It wasn’t an excuse, but Tubbo figured he’d done enough. He hadn’t even done what he’d come here to do. He’d just made matters worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m… sorry…” he said instead and turned around to try and better hide the creeping doubt onto his face. “I hope you consider your thoughts… and, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>get some sleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, with that, he pushed past Sam and Puffy, as horrified as they truly were, and stormed out of the one great Tommyinnit Embassy. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello, if you were here for it, I hope you enjoyed my joke the other day! It may shock you, but I actually hate April fools day! Anyways, have another chapter and enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. In Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Pain. So much pain, like the a fire. The dimming embers of a fire as it died. As </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>died— surely, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>must’ve </span>
  </em>
  <span>been. Otherwise, why was he like this? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s chest heaved with fast breaths, his heart continued to pound, but at last, the pain faded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy?” A worried voice broke through his haze first. “Tommy, oh my god, can you hear me?! Holy shit, are you okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s eyes opened or his vision cleared, he wasn’t sure which one had opened first, since he didn't remember opening his eyes. But, hovering over him, a warped silhouette was holding his shoulders and screaming at him worriedly.  It registered vaguely in Tommy’s mind that this was Sam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you hear me? Tommy, I need to know that you can hear me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gloved hand found his own when Tommy struggled to find his voice. It grasped his fingers tightly, crushing them just tightly enough in a hold that felt almost... </span>
  <em>
    <span>parental. Safe. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, squeeze my hand if you can hear me. I need you to work with me here, so squeeze my hand if you can hear me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s fingers felt like mush, in fact his whole body did. He wasn’t sure what had happened, not exactly at least. He remembered pain… just blinding </span>
  <em>
    <span>pain… </span>
  </em>
  <span> but he nonetheless blinked and squeezed the hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay! Okay, good! Good! Squeezing my hand works. How about this? Once for yes, twice for no. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you okay?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy wasn’t sure about that one after what he’d just gone through. He wasn’t in pain anymore, but if there was even the slightest chance he had to experience that again, he’d rather die to be honest. He squeezed the hand three times, more like ‘I don’t know.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three?” Sam asked worriedly. “What does—I don’t know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One squeeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes? Yes. Okay. Great. Shit. Um… Can you-can you speak?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy could speak, or at least he thought he could. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be able to, all he did was speak, the very world could not turn if he couldn’t speak. His throat felt like sandpaper and razors, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to speak, Sam was right. Speaking was who he was. He couldn’t just sit in silence for the rest of his—! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy?” Sam’s voice jolted him back. “Can. You. Speak?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy squeezed the hand once, then ultimately decided against it. “Yes…” he rasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank god.” Sam’s hand gently let go of his and he sat back to take a moment to catch his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Tommy looked around, he was shocked and relieved to find himself back in his room instead of the prison. It wasn’t very homely here, to be honest, it never was, but it worked better than nothing— Wait, why </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> he here? He couldn’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>here, </span>
  </em>
  <span>especially jot with everything that was happening at the prison! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam!” Tommy gasped and reached o it a hand to grab Sam’s forearm tightly. “W-We need to go to the prison! Now!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Sam demanded. “Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-Dream!” Tommy stuttered in fear. “H-He’s back—e-escaping— deal, hurts— pain— now—gone—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, slow down, I can’t understand you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy couldn’t even get his own voice under control, but he shouted the one word he thought would gather attention. “Dream!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam shook his head, as if still not quite grasping to concept. “Dream is still locked up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy shook his head frantically as well. “He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>escaping!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tommy.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sam laid his own free hand on Tommy’s arm, the weight of it was strangely comforting but also a bit weighing. “Listen to me. Dream is locked up. You’re safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Tommy shouted. “We have to—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on in here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Sam and Tommy’s heads whipped to the entrance, only to watch as Puffy stormed inside, her eyes wide. Her ears were pricked, too, a movement Tommy recognized having seen in Tubbo.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell happened, Sam?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam shot her a nervous look and the hands that had been resting on Tommy’s shoulders dropped. He gestured silently to the corner and Tommy watched panickedly as the two hurried over to chat quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, he tried to hear what they said, but only after being able to pick up on things like convulsing, temperature, choking, and talking, he gave up. Instead, he tried to focus on the more important things. Dream was getting ready to escape and, with Technoblade there, it could only mean bad news. But, Tommy wouldn’t let that happened. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He didn’t know what he’d do with himself if it did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The choice was made, though it honestly didn’t feel like there was one. Tommy needed to stop this from happening, or at the very least </span>
  <em>
    <span>try. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And, he couldn’t let anyone try to stop them or they might have gotten hurt as well. It was now or never. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once sure Sam and Puffy were still quietly talking in the corner, ever so slowly, Tommy took off his covers and slid out of bed. Then, before either of them could react, he bolted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Sam’s powerful voice called behind him. “Stop!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy didn’t listen. The world seemed to sway around him as he sprinted away, but at this point, he was used to his body giving up on him. Nonetheless, he still pushed it as hard as he could. He couldn’t let Dream get out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His bare feet slapped on the rough wood beneath him again, like wooden nails in his soles, but he ignored the pain. He couldn’t let it slow him, especially with the pounding boots following just out of reach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lights inside the Bee N Boo hotel were off, a sight that froze Tommy’s breath in his lungs when he cast a look through one of the windows. His best friend had to be in there. In there with the monster no one else believed was real. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy ached to leave the prison idea mad instead go to his best friend, but he willed himself on. This would all be worth it. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> let Dream get out. If Dream got out again, they would </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>suffer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy focused his eyes on the distance, where the very top of Pandora’s Box was becoming apparent even against the dark night sky. It’s very appearance nearly warded him off for good, but Tommy pushed through it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get Tubbo!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s eyes darted to the side at the mention of his best friend’s name from Sam’s mouth. He didn’t want Tubbo to come, knowing full well that Tubbo could make him listen, but he’d incidentally killed two birds with one stone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy heard a pair of footsteps behind him recide, relieved that he’d unintentionally gotten rid of one of them. How he would get Sam off his back, he wasn’t sure, but running seemed to be working. For now. He just had to be ready. He wouldn’t be caught this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy!” Sam’s voice came from behind him again. “Stop! We need to talk!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy didn’t want to and he didn’t waste breath telling Sam that. It was obvious enough as it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam groaned and frustration and, for once, Tommy saw the next move. He prepared himself, eyes locked on the space he knew the man would appear. He wouldn’t fall for it again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aha! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A green sphere shot through the air above him and Tommy followed it to it’s landing spot. His eyes were locked onto it, he knew full well where Sam would—! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy!” Sam appeared in a cloud of purple in front of him and instinctively, Tommy slid out of reach. He darted to the side of the man, using the hill to his advantage, then practically leapt over him. He landed a few steps behind Sam, stumbling with his own weight, before he was off again. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> let himself get caught with that one again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy! Come back!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy didn’t stop. He didn’t listen. His legs were beginning to ache, just as his feet already were, but he forced them to move on. He forced them to run away as fast as he could. He sprinted past the outskirts of the mansion, around the hills, and back onto the cold, sharp grass. His feet moved so fast, though, he hardly recognized it. Each second, Sam was a step behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy rounded on the entrance of the prison, his heart racing in his chest, and gulped at the lack of proper entrance he was met with. It was too closed off, too empty, too uninviting. Nonetheless, he charged inside anyways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The liquid of the nether portal glowed a vibrant purple hue, engulfing the mostly white room in the darkness of night. Tommy charged across its floors, the iciness of the marble like daggers against his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached the back wall, the magic of the portal nearly reaching for him to go through it, but when he was but an inch away—! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arms wrapped tightly around his midsection and yanked him back. And, without the less than noticeable balance, Tommy’s legs gave out and he fell, straight into the armoured chest he’d tried so hard to avoid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before the two found themselves both on the floor, Sam holding Tommy tightly to prevent him from moving. So tightly, Tommy almost couldn’t breathe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a last ditch attempt to accomplish his plan, Tommy struggled. He fought against the grip pinning him, kicking and punching with whatever he had. Those injuries could heal, Dream would create scars that would last forever! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy!” Sam panted not nearly as heavy in his ear. “Calm down—!.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me </span>
  <em>
    <span>go!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tommy screamed. He pressed his hands against Sam in an effort to push himself away. “Let me go! I need to get in!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, you seriously need to go home and go back to sleep. With that episode you had—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut the fuck up!” Tommy screamed even louder. “I need to get in! I have to stop him! You don’t understand, Sam, he’ll kill us all!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do understand!” Sam shouted back and he stood quickly, hoisting Tommy with him. “That’s why he’s in here in the first place!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s getting out!” Tommy screamed, the words ripping through his throat like thorns. “He’s getting out tonight! We have to to stop him, no matter what!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Sam!” Tommy struggled harder than he ever had before. “Please, I can’t let him get out! I can’t! He’ll be the death of all of us—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll slaughter us all—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy!” Sam grabbed Tommy’s shoulder so harshly, it felt like an earthquake shook him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy jolted back sharply, a yelp tearing from his lungs. “Don’t touch me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying to help!” Sam said loudly. He stopped his shaking rather quickly, but his grip was still strong and tight around Tommy’s shoulders. “Listen to me. Dream will not get out—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He will—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, there are guards protecting the cell! Two of them, to be exact! He can’t get out, he’d have to go through both of them!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not just him, Sam!” Tommy panted and frantically turned to the main beside him. He gasped sharply and suddenly the urge to hold onto him was great. “It’s—It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of them!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t…” Tommy swallowed, he tried to recall exactly what he’d seen, but the details were so hazy. There had been someone there, however, someone besides Dream that he recognized. “I-It was… It was…” the memory hit him, slammed into him like an arrow and he gasped. “Wilbur!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What—?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy gripped the man tighter, pulled him closer as if that would make it more believable. “Wilbur!” He shouted. “Wilbur was there, Wilbur is helping—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wilbur wants us all dead—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy! Listen to me!” Sam snapped. He held Tommy’s shoulder once again and leaned down so the two were face to face. “Wilbur is dead—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He </span>
  <em>
    <span>is. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Philza killed him when he blew up L’manburg—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I know, but—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s been dead for a long time and only presents the </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> things about himself as a ghost. He. Isn’t. here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is!” Tommy gestured behind him to the wall, where he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>the enemies were lurking. “He’s here and he’s helping Dream to—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, Dream is locked in the highest security cell in the best prison with </span>
  <em>
    <span>three </span>
  </em>
  <span>guards making sure he stays that way. Wilbur Soot has been dead for months, his grave still sits in L’manburg and the best parts of him are only known as a ghost—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, I need to know you understand that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do, but—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, he’s not back. He’s not here anymore, neither of them are. It’s not possible.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>saw </span>
  </em>
  <span>him—I-I </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt </span>
  </em>
  <span>him!” Tommy shot back wildly before Sam had the chance to interrupt again. “I have to go in, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to, Sam! They’re bringing him back to—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, Sam slammed a hand against his mouth, silencing him in an instant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy moved to push him away and protest, but that’s when he heard it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tssss… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sound he recognized— a sound that sent shivers down his spine end sent his heart racing, it was—! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Move, Tommy!” Sam shouted and, quickly, he snatched Tommy’s arm and yanked him to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Liberty or death… if we don’t get freedom, we want </span>
  </em>
  <span>nothing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next thing Tommy was aware of was motion. Rapid motion, like flying. Sam dragged him back through the entrance of the prison—! </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It was never meant to be…” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Cold grass met his feet, jolting him back to reality for just a second—! </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tommy… let’s be the bad guys—!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>BOOM! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy was thrown back through the air—</span>
  <em>
    <span>his hair was blown back as he stared, wide-eyed, as the country he’d built from the ground up was obliterated in front of his eyes—</span>
  </em>
  <span> ash flooded his lungs as he screamed, eyes blown wide as explosions took over his vision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the last thing he remembered before darkness. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey! You’ve made it through another chapter! I’m so proud of you! More angst for you! <br/>Hope you’ve enjoyed, if you did enjoy and you’d like to see more, leave a kudo and a comment! Thanks! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Burn of Betrayal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first thing Tommy was aware of the sensation of free-falling, and then suddenly he wasn’t. Instead of flying or falling, he was simply floating. Floating down to the ground like a soft feather in the wind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His back met cold grass and he shivered slightly, a soft groan escaping his lips as a wave of pain flooded through him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heavy smoke breezed across his body, it flooded his nostrils and sent his senses spiraling. His stomach lurched in protest and he shot upwards to twist as it went to work on expelling his insides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, there wasn’t a lot that came up. His diet hadn’t been exactly steady since the prison, but it was still uncomfortable as hell. He was left to basically dry heave bile and stomach acid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once everything was up, however, Tommy didn’t feel much better. In fact, the only thing it suceeded in doing was making him feel even more gross and sweaty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stayed that way for whoever knows how long, simply waiting for the agony to end. In fact, he would’ve been happy staying there all night, but his thoughts began floating back to him as he sat there. It was as if they’d come detached as he was thrown back and not floated down to him like poisonous butterflies. They flew into his ears and infected his brain with its ideas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prison! Tommy gasped. Sam! He lurched up from the meds beneath him and spun around towards the wreckage he’d just barely managed to escape. He wiped a hand over his mouth, then, shakily, he stood up. Sam had to be here to help— he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam?” Tommy called weakly and coughed when his voice caught. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Sam!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no response and no indication that Sam was even around. When Tommy cast another look around the scarred and broken land, there was nothing to show anyone else had even been there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, however, he had to try. Sam’s life could have depended on it! Of course he wouldn’t have ever admitted it aloud, but he had valued Sam as a good friend before all of the hardships the man put him through. At the very least, Tommy just didn’t want to see him gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam!” Tommy shouted again and, this time, he took it upon himself to move forwards despite the aching protest of his body. “Sam, where are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He entered the smoke and immediately, his body protested. His stomach flipped in his abdomen, bringing a whole new wave of nausea with it and he nearly had to stop before the heaving started again. Nonetheless, he managed to push it down again before his lungs suddenly took a turn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shoved his face into his arm as the acidic sensation of smoke bit his eyes and nose. His lungs shuddered in his chest and scraped against his roughing throat. His arm didn’t do much to help as he continued forwards, but it was better than nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to save Sam. He just </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>owed </span>
  </em>
  <span>it to him (did he?) He </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to help—! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy froze in his tracks when his eyes caught movement in the screen of gray smoke before him. He resisted the urge to gasp as three figures slowly began to become visible in his prickling vision. It was as if they were moving in slow motion; either that or Tommy’s brain was just having a hard time keeping up. Although, he was willing to bet on both for his own sake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were tall figures, most, if not all, of them male by the looks of it. The tallest one ambled in the back, his walk such a familiar thing that Tommy wasn’t sure why. The shortest on walked in the middle confidently and the third guy led them all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, he would’ve said the oddest thing about that was the figure slumped over one of the man’s shoulders. The man that stood in the front with locks of hair that blew behind him as he walked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy pushed himself further on, his muddled and sluggish brain curious about why they were walking out of smoke. It seemed like such a dangerous thing to do, one that he never would dare try. They looked familiar, he thought as he followed them with his eyes. So, so familiar, like he’d known them all his life—! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, it registered in Tommy’s mind exactly who those people were and why he felt this way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam!” Tommy choked out in terror and burst his way forwards to try and reach the slumped man. “Sam! Sam, get up!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The figure holding his once beloved friend paused and turned towards Tommy. Instinctively, Tommy took a step back as he felt the cold, unfeeling gaze lock onto him. No words were said, but nothing needed to be said. Not when the smoke cleared just enough before the figure to reveal—! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy gasped, a horrible decision he quickly learned as more smoke burned his throat. The man made no notion to help. His own </span>
  <em>
    <span>brother </span>
  </em>
  <span>seemed unbothered. “Techno?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man said nothing. He turned as the smoke began to dissolve around them. He waved the people behind him forwards and Tommy stumbled back in horror when another one of his worst nightmares appeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taunting, smug expression of DreamNotTaken that had been burned into his brain after all of these years sneered at him. It crawled into the deepest parts of him and choked his words; it did everything it could to render him useless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy gasped but, this time, he was frozen in place— too terrified to move or speak as the man ran in slow motion before him. As he ran </span>
  <em>
    <span>away— </span>
  </em>
  <span>as he </span>
  <em>
    <span>escaped—! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>No. No, no, no! This couldn’t be real! It couldn’t! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The third figure began to become viable as well and Tommy felt his heart stop when he saw them… No… No,no, no, please no! Suddenly, Tommy couldn’t take it anymore. He didn’t want the circle to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>complete. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He couldn’t do it. Not now. Not ever. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Never again!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He didn’t want his worst nightmares to come true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy moved to stumble back, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>run</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but before he could even move, a hand slammed against his mouth and pulled his head back. He slammed into a chest harshly, but when he tried to struggle, he suddenly felt something cold slip into the side of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a squeak of liquid gushing and Tommy felt it rush like ice into his veins, then just as quickly his legs trembled beneath him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you go, Mate…” a familiar voice muttered above him. “Just relax…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy's legs turned to jello just as quickly and the same hands caught him beneath the arms when he slipped. Slowly, as his eyelids began to flutter with a sudden wave of exhaustion, he was lowered to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he looked up to the culprit behind his fall, he felt his heart twist in his chest as his nightmare was almost truly complete. Philza Minecraft, his own father, stood over him, as he lowered his useless body to the ground. His face was serious and expressionless, just as it had been for all of those years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, Tommy, well Tommy had always been full of emotion. Ever since he was young. He’d always tried so hard not to be but, despite what he said and did, he always would be. He supposed that’s why Philza had always preferred Techno anyways. He knew how to keep a set expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy could feel his drooping eyes filling with tears of betrayal as the man who he’d put all of his trust in for all of those years laid him down. As his brother walked away from the scene of the destroyed prison that held this world’s greatest evil and murderer. As that evil in the flesh walked away as free as a bird. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The betrayal choked him harder than everything he’d ever felt before. It wrapped its sharp tendrils around his body as he was laid… laid to rest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It snaked around his brain and through his ears, then, at last, it closed in on his vision and all he knew then was darkness and the cold, empty void of nothing. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You’ve made it through another chapter! Congrats! Please let me know if you’re enjoying this story with a comment and a kudos! Thanks so much! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Shellshocked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>One minute, Tubbo was sleeping peacefully with his platonic husband and his son, the next, he was racing down the prime path behind Puffy with a terrified child clutched in his arms. If he had not been so terrified for his own life, he probably would have found it funny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puffy had arrived at his door not three minutes ago, frantically trying to explain a situation that Tubbo could barely understand. His mind had been muddled and confused, especially with the sudden absence of Ranboo.  He’d originally thought that he’d simply gone out for a walk, but at the sound of a hearty explosion, his mind was racked with terror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A terrified scream had drawn him back to reality not long after that as Michael raced into the room before Tubbo could stop him. The poor pigeon had raced up to him and thrown his chubby little arms around Tubbo’s leg in terror, much to the surprise of the woman standing outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A look had been exchanged, but that’s all it took for understanding. Tubbo reached down and picked Michael up and no more words were exchanged between he and Puffy. Then, just like that, the two took off down the prime path to investigate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon coming to the top of the hill that led down to Skeppy’s house, Tubbo’s feet froze in place and it felt as if his heart had suddenly tumbled down those stairs. Puffy froze beside him in terror as well and, for a moment, the two were paralyzed as they stared at the wreckage in the distance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smoke billowed from the entire front of the prison, thick and gray like that fire that burn around it. The air was filled with the rancid smell of burnt… </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo held Michael closer to him when the pigeon-boy whimpered, but he couldn’t find the words to comfort him. He, himself, didn’t feel very comforted right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Puffy!” A voice drew the two back to reality. “Tubbo!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo dragged his gaze from the disaster in the distance to the two figures standing at the bottom of the staircase. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is going on?” Skeppy demanded. That seemed to be enough to break Puffy out of her stupor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The prison!” She exclaimed in fear, her eyes wide as she ran past, nearly flying down the stairs. Tubbo wasn’t far behind her. “It’s the prison!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Bad demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Send out a message!” Puffy shouted as she passed by the two confused men outside their mansion. “We need help at the prison! There could be injured people!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Injured?” Tubbo cut in worriedly. “Who…?” And then, it hit him. Puffy’s earlier words to him finally processed in his mind and he thought he would have collapsed right there. No… no, please, no…. not again! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took off down the path faster than he’d ever run before, terror and worry surging through his veins. Tears pricked at the edges of his vision at the thought of his best friend caught in this. He couldn’t do it… no, not again! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo leapt onto the cold grass, for the first time noticing his bare feet as he took off across it to better assess the damage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, the entire front portion of the once great fortress was blown off, as if a giant, fiery hand had reached in and grabbed a chunk. Smoke poured from every exposed hole and fire burned brightly from every pore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The horrible smell of smoke grew to be too much for Tubbo, even this far away and, with no other options with his son in his arms, he backed away. Puffy, however, continued on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful!” He called to her as her figure disappeared in the smoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made no notion that she’d heard, as moved too quickly and worriedly as if the world depended on it. He supposed, in a way, it did. For now, all he could do was wait for her to get back. If he hadn’t been holding a fussy child, he would’ve done more… he </span>
  <em>
    <span>should’ve… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>By now, the crowd had begun to gather. Most people were still dressed in their nightwear, bare feet and all, just like Tubbo. Much to his horror, as more and more showed up, the familiar faces he was hoping to see were not visible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some began approaching him as they spotted him, moving just as quickly as he had, only with portly chosen weapons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo!” Sapnap was first to call out, his voice far more worried that Tubbo had ever heard. “What the hell is going on?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” George cut in. “Why am I awake?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell happened to the prison?” Quackity demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is that </span>
  <em>
    <span>child?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Skeppy cut in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo didn’t have any answers to offer them, only a desperate pleasing look as he tried to soothe the slightly fussing baby piglin on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He instead tried to focus. Focus on… </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>despite everything crashing down around him at once as he watched on powerlessly. Tommy had been running here, Sam had been with him, the prison was destroyed, the status of the prisoner within was unknown, and Ranboo was missing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The familiar feeling of helplessness began to flood back into Tubbo’s veins, unwillingly causing tears to form in his eyes. He didn’t know what to do. What was his purpose here? How could he have helped? What the hell was he supposed to do? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo was broken out of his train of thought by the sight of movement on the smoke before him. Murmuring began to grow around him, surrounding him with worried voices that he couldn’t comprehend. Instead, suddenly, he was focused… focused on—! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my god...!” Tubbo gasped when he was finally able to make out the figures through the smoke. He handed Michael off to the first, kindest hands he could think of, which happened to be Niki, who was standing behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She seemed surprised, but took up to cooing him easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For once, however, Tubbo didn’t have enough attention to glance back. He only had to trust the hands of a girl who’d once been a good friend of his as he rushed over to deal with a far bigger problem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He burst into the screen of smoke separating him from Puffy and the limp body she was hoisting against her side. The smoke burned at his nose and his eyes, making navigation very difficult, but despite the disability, he was able to make out what was going on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The body was currently stiff and still. There was no movement, no nothing, he looked as if it were too late to help. It was Tommy. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! Thanks again for reading another chapter and sorry for the wait! I hope you’ve enjoyed and if you did, leave a comment and a kudos to let me know! Rest easy, my angst gremlins! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Helpless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tubbo was running to the two as fast as his legs could carry him, sprinting across the grass despite how it stabbed his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell happened?” He demanded, fighting back the tears of terror and smoke as he took Tommy’s other arm and looped in around his shoulders. It was still warm, a good sign, or at least he thought, but the boy was still and unresponsive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know!” Puffy’s half-shouted back, her eyes wide with fear. She took a moment to cough off to the side, then returned to speaking just as quickly, her voice strained. “He was passed out on the ground!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened over there?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s debris,” Puffy continued. “There’s debris and a ginormous hole as lots of gunpowder. He was the only one over there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo swallowed nervously through the grit that had formed in his throat. He glanced over at Puffy across Tommy’s still body. “And… Sam?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puffy shook her head slightly. “Missing.” No more needed to be said, Tubbo didn’t want to hear more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two continued to stumble forwards, dragging the limp weight between them like a giant tree. After all of these years being friends with Tommy, Tubbo had mostly learned how to handle it, but the limp weight was something entirely different. It had never had to be him to carry his friend’s body… his </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His slowly fading friend, who could’ve already been too far gone for all they knew—! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo glanced up, trying to break himself out of thought, and he was suddenly filled with a surge of determination at the sight of everyone standing there shell-shocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Medic!” Tubbo choked out frantically to them, not sure what else to do. “We need a medic!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw their terrified faces as they recognized the unconscious figure dragging between Tubbo end Puffy, felt their horror and shock from all the way over here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Medic!” He called again, voice scraping out of his throat. When again no one moved, he snapped. “Get off your asses! Anyone who can help, come help!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That seemed to be enough to rouse them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki handed Michael off to Fundy, who didn’t seem too thrilled to be holding the child, but he took him on anyway as the girl rushed over to assist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lay him down!” Niki commanded and pointed to the ground to emphasize her point. “Get him on the ground away from the smoke!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo intended to do just that, but after a few more steps, neither he nor Puffy could take it anymore. He felt the weight of Tommy dip on the sheep-woman’s side as she collapsed to her knees. It took every ounce of his strength not to let himself and Tommy fall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki rushed to Puffy first as Tubbo slowly eased Tommy down, but Puffy waved him off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help him!” She declared through her fit of hacking. “Don’t worry about me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Puffy—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Niki, </span>
  <em>
    <span>help him!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki moved back, her eyes wide with shock and fear, but quickly, she nodded. She crawled on her hands and knees over to the place Tubbo now sat with his unconscious best friend, her expression determined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy?” Niki asked worriedly upon reaching the boy. “Can you hear me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached over and rested two fingers against the boy’s throat, taking a pulse, then leaned over his mouth to feel for breath. At least that much seemed to be working out… for now...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At last, Tubbo took the time to collapse himself, his body feeling like one giant pile of shit and mush. He could still feel the heat of the burning prison behind him, still smell the smoke that stuck to his clothes and the scene around him. Smell the burnt debris or food and stone…. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>People rushed by him in a flurry of colors, frantically searching for some way to help anything despite their unacknowledged uselessness. They shouted at each other, commands perhaps, though it probably wouldn’t be long before they started fighting again. They always did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without any energy left besides to sit, Tubbo shakily reached forwards and grabbed Tommy’s hand tightly in his own. It felt too warm, unnaturally so, and Tubbo nearly pulled away… but, he wouldn’t… he </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t! </span>
  </em>
  <span>So, instead, he held the hand tighter, minding the burns, as Niki went to work on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She called his name, but there was no response. She tried to rouse him, but the boy remained motionless despite her efforts. He was still alive, but seemed to be sleeping deeply… a </span>
  <em>
    <span>coma? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Or was that too far? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo didn’t know. He held the hand closer and pressed the back of it against his forehead. He willed Tommy to awaken, willed him to come back! Tubbo still needed to apologize for the things he’d said to him… he hadn’t meant to hurt him… and Tommy might never have even realized that, he would never know either….! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of crying drew his attention away from Tommy just slightly enough for him to be aware of it happening. A shadow grew beside him, a taller man with pointed ears, then the crying grew louder, and something was set in Tubbo’s lap… </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael cried and wailed woefully at the world’s sudden overwhelming commotion. He turned and buried his face in Tubbo’s shirt the first chance he got, his tiny, grubby hands grabbing at the folds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo swallowed and rested a hand on the hung piglin’s back, not sure what else to do. He honestly wished he could’ve done the same… even if he wanted to, though, he wasn’t sure he was physically able… or, if if was even socially acceptable. He’d cried so much recently… he didn’t want to do it again… but, what else was he supposed to do? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d saved Tommy… well, he supposed he’d sort of helped… but, that was all. The prison was still in flames and the details of the prisoner and the wardens were unknown. In fact, the only person who most likely held the most information was currently fading before Tubbo’s very eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael’s wailing suddenly froze and Tubbo gasped as the boy moved to go off his lap. He reached and snatched the boy around the waist and pulled him closer,  told him to leave Tommy be, but Michael still struggled in frustration. It begged toe question:  Why did Michael care? He hardly even knew Tommy? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boo!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, suddenly, Tubbo’s froze blood froze in his veins. “What?” He demanded, his head snapped up in the direction where Michael was reaching for. His eyes were locked on the treelike for movement, for anything that could have signaled his lost friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo stood up shakily, letting Tommy’s hand drop useless on the grass in order to support Michael, who was still reaching for the forest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boo!” Michael cried. “Boo!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ranboo!” Tubbo called worriedly despite his eyes not picking up on anything. Perhaps Michael saw what he didn’t? Had Ranboo returned? Been found? Or was that just wishful thinking? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo lurched forwards in the direction his son was reaching, his feet like heavy cement blocks as he waded through the grass towards the forest. His eyes were locked onto the darkness, the trees, searching for anything to latch onto. “Ranboo!” He shouted again. “Ranboo, come back! I… I’m sorry!” He wasn’t sure why he was sorry exactly, but if Ranboo had left, </span>
  <em>
    <span>surely </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’d done something wrong, right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boo!” Michael continued, a bit louder, close to whining. “Boo!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ranboo!” Tubbo continued worriedly. “We-We can talk about it! We don’t have to...” he trailed off suddenly when his eyes caught the slight movement in the trees near the ground. He surged forwards towards it, but froze in his tracks with the sight he was met with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A splash of red coloring against the otherwise dark background. What looked like a tiny object waving in the wind… it seemed almost… familiar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frowning, Tubbo crouched down and lifted the cloth up to better see it in the dim moonlight, then immediately fell back onto the grass, a surge of emotions rushing through him. “No…” he whispered. “No, please, not you, too…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The torn piece of the red tie was in his hands immediately and he clutched the last remaining thing of one of his biggest comforts. He held it close and curled over it and Michael protectively, as if trying to shield them from what horrors remained. Tears pricked his eyes and spilled sloppily over his cheeks before he could stop them. They dripped down onto the cloth, staining it with a deeper shade of red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo had promised since day one that he wouldn't let anything happen to them… he’d always promised to be neutral… and now, he had made himself a lot. At the moment, he had nothing but a son. He was almost completely and utterly alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His best friend was nearly dead, his other best friend was missing… It was official, Tubbo had absolutely no idea what he was supposed to do now.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You’ve made it through another chapter! Congrats, my angst gremlins! Nice to see you’re still with us. Please leave a comment and a kudos if you’ve enjoyed and would like to see more! Thanks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Connections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tubbo and Foolish had been all around the SMP, as far as their legs could venture without fear of the unknown sneaking up on them. They searched high and wide for their missing friends sn their missing enemies, but came up empty. There was no indicator they’d been here besides Ranboo’s tattered tie. The tie that Tubbo kept on him at all times, hoping fo the day he could give it back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their luck ran out quite quickly after that. Besides the tie, there was nothing to go off of. Three people had gone missing without a single trace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only thing they had left to do after their search was find something else to worry about. And, they had no problem doing so. The Embassy of Tommyinnit, where the said teen laid sleeping, was just over the hill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Niki.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the first thing they’d said when they walked in and Niki lurched in the chair, her head whipping to the door with wide eyes. She grasped the dagger in her hands tighter, but when she saw who was standing there, she relaxed. “Oh… Tubbo…Foolish…Erm</span>
  <em>
    <span>...</span>
  </em>
  <span>”  she cleared her throat, then raised her head higher to greet them. “How are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo shrugged half-heartedly and exchanged a look with Foolish. “You, Erm… you probably know the answer to that one.” He tried for a playful tone, but it fell too flat to make an impact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand…” Niki nodded. She also seemed to try for a smile, but it didn’t go well for her either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… Any change?” Tubbo asked, exhaustion dripping from every word. He gestured to Tommy in the bed with one hand, not completely feeling up to it to look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki shook her head sadly, her head dropping to her feet “His breathing is a bit labored, but his vitals are holding steady. Temp is a bit high, but we probably just need to keep an eye on it. No sign of concussion or head trauma, so I’m not sure what’s keeping him under.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo sighed in frustration, but he nodded nonetheless, attempting to accept the circumstances. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still no Sam, Ant, or Ranboo?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo swallowed nervously and shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foolish was quick to step in to speak when it became clear that TUBBO couldn’t. “We, uh… we tried going off of what we found in the forest, but… Ranboo’s footsteps just disappeared. And… And </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dream’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> are covered by debris.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki nodded sadly. “Right…” she sighed, then pushed herself off the wall. The act for her seemed to be laborious as well despite the fact that she’d been here most of the day. “I need to head back to check on Puffy. Will you two… </span>
  <em>
    <span>three </span>
  </em>
  <span>be alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo nodded. “Go to your damsel,” he said and crossed the room towards where the girl had recently stood from the chair. He laid a hand against it’s back, remembering a time not so long ago he’d sat here for days on end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Niki rose her arms above her head to stretch them, a soft sigh falling from her lips. “Let me know if there’s any change, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo nodded and, with that simple indication given, she was gone. He, Foolish, and Michael were left in silence, the only sounds being Tommy’s truthfully laboriously breathed from where he rested fitfully in the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked pale, Tubbo noticed first. Pale, sickly, small and… admittedly </span>
  <em>
    <span>breakable… </span>
  </em>
  <span>he looked how he truly was: a boy way too far in over his head. A child made into a soldier far too young. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo…” Foolish spoke softly, but it still startled Tubbo clean out of thoughts. He’d forgotten the totem was in here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo turned around curiously to find the god staring at Tommy with an unreadable expression. “Yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to… </span>
  <em>
    <span>try </span>
  </em>
  <span>something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo frowned at him. “Try… what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foolish opened his mouth to speak, but quickly seemed to decide against it because instead he sighed. “I.. can’t explain it…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo felt the knot of worry in his stomach tighten and he pulled Michael closer to him like he was a comforting stuffed animal. “Can you at least try to? I don’t… I don’t even know what you want to… </span>
  <em>
    <span>do…” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Foolish scratched the back of his head, his bright gaze floating over to the boy who still rested in the bed. He stepped forwards softly, then wrung his hands nervously in front of him. He then spoke, though his gaze never left Tommy. “I can… </span>
  <em>
    <span>connect</span>
  </em>
  <span> with… him… if that’s the right way to explain it…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo frowned and followed the totem’s gaze, just to make sure. “Connect with… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy…?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Foolish began to nod, but then quickly shook his head. “No, like… read his energy…? If that makes sense… I’m wondering if I can… </span>
  <em>
    <span>see </span>
  </em>
  <span>what happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo stared at him like he was crazy. Which, of course, is exactly what he sounded like. “Read his… energy?” He deadpanned in disbelief, just to be sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you it sounds weird to try and explain…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Foolish, that doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> sound weird, it sounds dangerous and… </span>
  <em>
    <span>implausible.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not…” Foolish took another step closer to the bed, as if testing the waters. “It’s worked before… twice…” he shrugged. “Once…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Tubbo still wasn’t 100% sure what the plan was, he decided to hear the totem out and try to understand. “So…” he glanced worriedly at his sleeping friend. “You can… </span>
  <em>
    <span>see </span>
  </em>
  <span>what happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foolish shook his head. “Feel.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feel… what happened…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foolish shrugged. “Something like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And… it’s not dangerous?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve only done it once, Tubbo,” Foolish quickly pointed out. “I don’t know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With… positive and accurate results?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foolish’s expression turned sheepish and that was signal enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If anything goes wrong, I’ll stop!” Foolish jumped in. “I just-I want to see what happened! I-I need to know!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Tubbo shot back. “What could you possibly have to gain from this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foolish shook his head, a low sigh escaping his lips. “You-you can’t… </span>
  <em>
    <span>mess </span>
  </em>
  <span>with him anymore… he’s too dangerous…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t say—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foolish stayed silent, but his gaze drifted up to Tubbo and locked onto him almost knowingly. “He needs to be locked up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo fell silent in shock for a brief moment. “You can… find him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can find out where he went…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again, Tubbo looked to his unconscious friend. His friend, who’s body seemed to be fighting against itself. He was just scared it would end up pulling itself apart in the process… and, he couldn’t have that. “Very well…” he sighed in defeat. He stepped back close to Michael and grabbed the toddler’s hand tightly. “Do what you must.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foolish nodded once in confirmation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, after checking once more with Tubbo, the totem god stepped as close to the bed as he dared. Then, he looked down at the body resting there and closed his eyes softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a long minute, Tubbo noticed that absolutely nothing happened. There was no big explosion, no revelation, no nothing. There just just silence and nothing… that was, until a sharp intake of breath showed him otherwise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bright white light flashed in the room and, instinctively, Tubbo turned away, pulling Michael with him. When he peered back a moment later, he was shocked to find the light still there, originating from the Foolish’s own glowing hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…” Tubbo was at a loss for words. The most he could do was stare as Foolish then lifted those hands and pressed one against Tommy’s forehead and the other against his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The glow seemed to spread from there, seeping onto both of their skins, connecting them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agh!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo gasped, head snapping up at the familiar shout of pain that echoed from his still-unconscious friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy looked distraught and restless, even in his sleep. His eyes rolled around in their sockets and his chest rose and fell with quick breaths.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Foolish—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stuck.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo froze in his tracks at the totem’s sudden voice. “What—?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s… </span>
  <em>
    <span>stuck…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Foolish muttered, his brow seemed to furrow even deeper, his hands pressed just a bit closer. “He wants to wake up… but there’s something preventing him… he wants to </span>
  <em>
    <span>act, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but he can’t…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s preventing him?” Tubbo asked and stepped forwards. “How do we get it to—?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything is slow… sluggish…” Foolish continued, as if he’d already gone in so deep, he couldn’t hear anymore. “Drugged… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, maybe this wasn’t total bullshit. “Drugged? What do you mean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dad…?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo’s eyes widened at that statement. Dad? Surely that couldn’t mean… no, he wouldn’t go </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>far. There was no </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>in </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell—! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Foolish suddenly gasped again, jolting Tubbo back to reality. Instincely, Tubbo reacted, stepping forwards just slightly to detect what had caused the act. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…” Foolish said softly. “No, no, no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please! </span>
  </em>
  <span>No…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Foolish?” TUBBO demanded, worry growing. “What’s wrong?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…!” Foolish’s voice was suddenly choked up as if it took all of his willpower not to cry. “No, not you! Please! I can’t, I can’t! I can’t do it again! No! Help me, someone—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Foolish!” Tubbo lunged over to the bed and grabbed the totem's shoulder harshly. From here, he could see silvery tears tracing their way down his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! No, no, no, no, no, please—!” Foolish choked out. “Please no!” More tears spilled down, they dropped onto the floor and created tiny pools of shiny sorrow. “Agh! Let go! Leave me alone! You, too! Stop! Please—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Foolish, it’s alright! You’re safe—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave me alone! Leave me alone! I can’t see you—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In one, final attempt, Tubbo grabbed the totem’s hands and yanked them back away from his friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the sudden loss of contact, Foolish exclaimed loudly. He went stumbling back across the floor, his back slamming  into the wall with a resounding thud. Then, before Tubbo could help, he slid down to the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Foolish!” Panic flooded Tubbo’s veins and he rushed over to the shaking totem on the floor.He crouched to his level and gently rested a hand on his shoulder. “Are you alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foolish looked up at him, then absently wiped a silver tear from his eye as if he hadn’t realized he’d been crying. His expression was filled with a mixture of emotions etched across his face. As if he couldn’t quite decipher how to handle them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Foolish?” Tubbo gripped his shoulder tighter and worriedly shook it. “Foolish, are you—?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s back.” The totem’s voice had been so quiet, Tubbo wasn’t even sure he’d heard correctly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>back…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Foolish looked up at him, tears dripping emotionlessly from his eyes like blood. They glinted into the moonlight and shone silver in the green on his eyes of sorrow and sadness. “Who?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foolish took a deep breath, his gaze slid lethargically from Tommy in the bed, then to Tubbo. Then, suddenly, his lips moved, and with those four words, Tubbo’s world collapsed. “Wilbur Soot is alive.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Huzzah! Here, you Angst Gremlins! So glad you made it through another chapter! Stay tuned! If you want to see more, leave a comment and a kudos! Those help me get chapters out sooner! Thanks!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Please let me know if you’ve enjoyed this little story and would like more added onto it! Also fanart is very heavily requested and accepted, so if you do anything, please let me know and you will be guaranteed a shoutout!<br/>Have a nice day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>